There Goes My Hero
by Neeko96
Summary: "I'm going to give them what they want." "Huh?" He heard both of his friends respond in confusion. "I mean it's what they want anyway." "Hold up dude, you mean leave?" Danny shook his head though the action was hard to follow with the call being audio only. "Not leave, not as Fenton anyway. I just mean Phantom." (In which Phantom is on strike)
1. Chapter 1

**This is in response to a story challenge given by Writer's Obsession. Their original challenge was called "Hero on Strike" but when I was reading it suddenly this song popped into my head. It probably had everything to do with the direction I went with it.=^-^=**

**Ch. 1 - There Goes My Hero**

* * *

Danny landed in his room frustrated beyond belief. "That's it! I've had it!" He grabbed his hair in frustration as he paced his room still in Phantom form. With his parents still out hunting he didn't have much to worry about in his house. "Not only the shirts, but now they chant while I protect them!? Do they even realize the damage that ghost could have caused if I hadn't been keeping it from heading downtown!? Did they even care!?" With how things had been lately, it was pretty unlikely. There had always been plenty of people in town that hated him. His parents were the obvious ones, but then most of the adults were on their side. It seemed his biggest fans were the kids... until they weren't. He didn't even know where the shirts came from, but the new Anti-Phantom shirts were all over town now. At home he dealt with his parents hatred, and now even at school. He was starting to feel backed into a corner, but now he finally made up his mind.

Maybe it was all the built up frustration talking, but if he heard one more lecture about his supposed lack of responsibility while carrying the lives of everyone in town on a daily basis, he'd probably box their teeth in on impulse. He whipped out his phone and started a party line with Sam and Tuck. "Yo dude, you okay? I just saw a viral vid of what went down." Tucker asked with a tired worry. He'd always be worried about his best friend, but Danny could tell they were getting just as tired of things as he was.

"They're just being ungrateful as ever." Sam snapped.

"Like you even have to tell me, and that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." He let out a sigh before starting. "I'm going to give them what they want."

"Huh?" He heard both of his friends respond in confusion.

"I mean it's what they want anyway."

"Hold up dude, you mean leave?"

Danny shook his head though the action was hard to follow with the call being audio only. "Not leave, not as Fenton anyway. I just mean Phantom. If they don't want me around then Phantom doesn't need to go out of his way right?"

"I get where you're coming from Danny, but seriously? They might not care, but we know what would happen if you didn't do anything." Sam countered with an uneasy tone. She really couldn't blame him, but still.

"I know but with how things are going, I can't keep it up. I've almost been caught twice in the last week because the people around me got in the way. I'm sure Skulker would love a second change and so would my parents. I'm just being realistic." He then sat down on his bed and finally changed back. "Besides, I'm exhausted. I can't remember the last time I wasn't exhausted, plus I'm one bad grade away from flunking at least 2 classes this semester." He held his head in his hand while keeping the phone close. "And I know you guys aren't sporting perfect grades either. It's gotten harder for you guys too." He heard silence on the other end which only proved him right. "I know it sounds selfish... but..."

"It's okay dude."

"Is it...?" Danny questioned thinking about how his decision could affect the city.

"Danny, you're the least selfish person I know." Sam declared strongly through the phone. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you've done plenty of selfish things in your life, but this? You know what, take a look at this picture I'm sending you." Danny lifted his head and looked at the message he'd just received. An image appeared showing several of the civilians wearing the Anti-Phantom shirts all posing around his latest fight scene. The caption was clear as day. "_Phantom Failure Strikes Again."_ With that one image Danny's guilt of seconds ago evaporated into anger. "As far as I can see, they don't care about any ghost destruction but yours. Take that out and everyone should be happy right?" She reasoned with spite in her tone.

"Makes sense to me." Danny quickly agreed still glaring at the picture. "I'm not the only ghost hunter in town anyway, but I'm the only one they want gone."

"True that dude." Tucker chimed in.

"Alright then, it's decided. Team Phantom is on vacation for the foreseeable future." The halfa laid back on his bed looking at the clock. It was well past his curfew, but he wasn't worried. No, he didn't plan to worry about breaking curfew for awhile. "Night guys." He ended with a relaxed tone before placing his phone on the nightstand.

* * *

**Day 1**

Even though he'd gone to bed late, he'd had much more sleep than usual. His ghost sense had gone off twice, but after the initial impulse to get up and going he'd settled back into his sheets. He'd already made up his mind after all. He got ready in a flash, a habit he'd picked up because he was usually late. He could have even made the bus once he'd finished his breakfast, but who wanted to be crammed in that? He slunk into an ally and transformed on the spot. He flew invisibly to school with ample time to spare. "This morning is going pretty good." He mused to himself with a whistle in his tone. And it was... until he saw the first kid with an Anti-Phantom shirt. He balled his fists at his side, but resisted the urge to go anywhere with it.

"Morning Danny." Tucker greeted having just gotten off his bus. He was usually the first one to school of the three.

"Hey Tuck."

His friend gave a whistle. "You know what? I think those bags under your eyes are lighter than before. How much sleep did you get?"

"About 6 hours." Danny bragged with a stretch. "It's been awhile since I could say that huh?" Tucker nodded with a smile at how relaxed his friend looked now. He seemed tense when he first saw him, but loose now. "Anyway, I'm hoping today will be a good start for my extended vacation." He declared knowing Tucker would get what he meant.

"Yeah, and hopefully the start of a detention free one." Tucker added in with a partial sigh. Him and Sam had really been racking them up covering for Danny, not to say Danny didn't get more.

"That's the plan. By the way, we don't have a test today do we? I know there's one this week."

Tucker shook his head. "No but it's tomorrow. Lancer's testing us on the Crucible. Did you get any of it read?"

Danny let out a sigh. "No, but with a ghost free afternoon, hopefully I can read enough of it to pass."

"Pass what?" Sam asked walking up on the boys.

"Oh, hey Sam. Tucker was just telling me we had a test on the Crucible tomorrow."

Sam raised a brow. "Oh, pass that? Easy. I did my Honors English essay on that one. Best grade I've gotten all semester." She bragged much to Danny's pleasure.

"Then study session at your place?" Tucker proposed while Danny nodded wanting to ask the same thing.

Sam looked unsure. "I don't know, my parents might get on my case." She informed before her expression morphed to a smile. "Like I care. Sounds like fun." Both boys pumped their fists before following her into the building.

* * *

"So it didn't go off once all day?" Tucker asked flipping open his text book from a beanbag chair.

"Nope, and I find it crazy. The first day nothing bothers me is the first day I would have done nothing about it."

"Well the law of probability dictates?" Sam stated only to receive a minor glare from both boys. "Oh right, you guys didn't enjoy that test..."

"Anyway, back to what I was saying before though." Tucker started again. "Did you notice when Lancer started giving you the evil eye? It was about halfway through the period."

Danny gave a passive nod as he found his page. "Yeah I noticed. It probably had something to do with the fact I didn't ask to leave for any reason. It's been almost two weeks since that's happened." He chuckled a bit. "He was probably ready to shoot me down or something."

"Probably, now turn to page 367. The first part of the story is important because of all the set up. We can highlight that and the end, while summarizing the middle. Lancer shouldn't be too picky about that as long as you get the characters right."

Danny started making a list. "Okay so character list."

"We're not done until you can tell me who each character is in 5 seconds or less." Both boys groaned at that. About an hour into studying Danny's ghost sense went off. He dropped his pencil and moved to stand up before stopping on one knee. "Danny?" Sam questioned as he silently cursed himself.

He looked out the window, and took a deep calming breath. "It's nothing. So which Putnam was it?" He tried to concentrate back on the story.

"He's the cheater right? The one that girl was all over?" Tucker cringed thinking about the situation.

Sam smirked though her distaste was obvious. "Yeah, and then there's his wife." Sam added in.

"I know I said this before, but doesn't this remind you guys of the time Sam almost-"

"Yes, burned at the stake. Funny Danny." Sam rolled her eyes. "But that's not what it's trying to emulate..." She got a confused expression from the halfa. "You know, copy? The Red Scare was going on at the time this was published. People were ready to sell out their neighbors if they thought for a second they were Russian. It was thought ignoring something like that was unpatriotic." The goth explained to the boys. Tucker looked like was writing every word she said while Danny's attention was at the window again. "Danny, if you're that worried-"

"No Sam, it's fine, just a habit now." He defended with a minorly tense tone.

"If you're sure..."

"Of course he's sure." Tucker defended as he strung an arm over his friend's shoulder. "He has better things to do than do anything for Phantom haters right?" Danny gave a nod though Tucker's uneasiness showed when Danny did so. Both his friends were worried he'd soon regret his choice, but they also supported him. One ghost free day at school wasn't enough to make them forget how they treated Phantom.

* * *

**Day 2**

Danny couldn't believe how much sleep he'd gotten that night. His ghost sense only went off once, but it didn't get him up too long. He eventually woke up just before his alarm. He had a few minutes, but he already felt awake. "I guess all those nights with next to no sleep, make a few more hours feel rested." He muttered with a yawn. It was trailed by a surprising chill down his spine he could help springing up at. He turned and placed a foot on his bed ready to transform before he remembered. "Damn... I gotta break this habit." He scolded himself and started to get ready.

He was surprised his sister wasn't there that morning, but her school load was pretty hectic since the semester began. She was spending her first year of college close by and making up for it with an internship. His parents were, of course, in the lab like most of the week. He pulled out his notes after breakfast and looked them over even as he flew to school. He was only a minute out before his ghost sense went off again.

"Ha Ha! I knew you would come to capture me, the Box Ghost!" The obnoxious laugh only made Danny groan as he slowed down.

"Not now..."

"Of course you would dread facing my square and mostly cube shaped might!"

The halfa stopped dead and shook his head. Normally he'd make quick work of the idiot, but he'd made a decision and he had to stand by it. "Okay look Box Ghost." The ghost seemed confused by Danny's tone, and the fact he hadn't moved to attack. "Do whatever you want."

"Of course I... Wait what?"

Danny gave a shrug and held up his notes. "I'm not kidding. Do what you want. Stay away from me, my friends Tucker and Sam, and of course my sister. Otherwise I don't care." He then checked the time on his phone. "So if that works for you I got a test to prep for."

The halfa then flew off without even waiting for a response, leaving the Box Ghost at a loss for words. "Hey wait..." By the time the halfa arrived on campus the ghost was far out of his mind; not that it was very hard since it was the Box Ghost.

* * *

"Pencils down." Lancer announced as several clatters rang out. His eyes quickly sharpened on one of the students still writing and he crossed his arms. "I said pencils down Mr. Fenton."

Danny looked up with minor worry. "Uh sorry Mr. Lancer, I was just... writing my name?"

The English teacher didn't buy it and approached the student's desk. He looked down at the half written name in minor curiosity. "Forgetting to write your name is something I'd expect in middle school Mr. Fenton. Hurry up." A few students around him chuckled, but it didn't go very far. "Alright class, these will be handed back Friday. For some of you that may feel rather quick considering this test may make or break your grade," He looked at Danny when he said that. "But much like you, I want to enjoy the long weekend without work."

As if on cue, the bell rang for lunch and the students shuffled out. "So the test?" Sam asked already waiting for her two friends in the hall.

"I think I got it all straight. That critical reading question at the end was the hardest part."

Tucker wore a cocky grin. "Oh yeah? I went right through it. That test was easy man. I made sure I looked over everything I wrote yesterday."

"You mean after you wrote everything Sam said?" Danny corrected with a teasing brow raised.

"It's not cheating you know." Tucker countered in feigned insult.

"Alright boys, let's just go. I'm glad the test went well though." She lead the way down to the lunch room.

As soon as Danny went through the doors his ghost sense went off and a mild groan left his lips. "Great..." He turned to look towards the line and took note of a familiar green woman around the counter. "I had a feeling..."

"Who? Box Ghost?" Sam wondered not having noticed Lunch Lady yet.

"No, but she's just as crazy." He then took a breath and headed towards the line. It was short at the moment since most students who noticed her freaked and ran off. There was no doubt any second she would spark a massive panic, but Danny decided to head it off. "Hey Lunch Lady?"

"Yes deary?" She answered with a grandmotherly tone.

"Look, I know you want to spread doom with meat and... whatever else they have back there, but you think I could get my lunch first? Feel free to go nuts after."

She looked at him in confusion. "Are you not prepared for my fresh baked FURY!?" She raged at the end before snapping back to kindly.

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. I just want lunch. I don't plan to ask you for anything else let alone get in your way." The Lunch Lady looked at him with a befuddled expression. Danny took her lack of action as a good sign and picked what he wanted from the counter before moving on. Tucker slid in after sheepishly grabbing his own hoping to get through before she snapped out of it.

It didn't really take long. Danny had only just sat down at the table Sam held for them outside before the screaming really started. He could hear windows shattering from being hit with food, and it only merited a passing glance from the halfa. 'Wouldn't matter even if I had stopped her' He thought to himself. 'Only thing that would've changed is I wouldn't have gotten lunch.' And with that thought he kept eating hoping to finish before the school had a ghost evacuation. As Sam and Tuck watched his lack of interest they were a bit worried. At least before he'd been inclined to help. Now, he didn't look like he was even making an effort to stop himself. "Come on guys it's the Lunch Lady. Unless they have a severe food allergy I doubt there will be any casualties." He reasoned at his friends' worried expressions.

Tucker's face relaxed a bit. "Right, I mean even that time she had Sam, she was only trying to get you to eat meat."

Sam shuttered and knocked him on the arm. "Shut it Tuck."

* * *

Later that night Danny walked through the living room while his parents seemed glued to the TV. "The incident eventually resulted in the school being evacuated. No serious injuries were reported, but the cafeteria was destroyed, and school officials will be going over an alternative food plan in the mean time."

Jack gestured to the screen. "Just look at that. Another ghost fight at the school. That Phantom kid just can't help himself can he?" Danny flinched at the mention right at the foot of the stairs. "He'd save us all some trouble if he just let us capture him. At least then he'd be useful, right Mads?"

His mother looked skeptical. "Well I agree with you on the second point but, I still haven't come across any evidence he was at this fight."

Jack scoffed at the logic. "Come on Maddie. Since when does Phantom skip out on a fight at the school? How else could the cafeteria end up that way?"

Maddie still seemed unsure but she nodded her head anyway. "You do have a point Jack. He probably was there, we just didn't get a shot of him this time."

Danny turned away from them while glaring daggers in the stairs. 'Even when he didn't show up they blamed him!?' He ground his teeth to choke back the snap he was tempted to throw at them. The last thing he need was to give himself away after deciding to bow out of the hero gig. It would be much easier just to let it go. That didn't stop him from almost stomping up the stairs or yelling his frustrations into a pillow, however. "If there was any justice, they'd be begging me to come back by now." Of course the school cafeteria was the biggest attack since he'd stopped fighting them. It was only a matter of time though, before a real ghost reared its head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please comment. I appreciate any feedback you can give.=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 - Too Alarmin' Now to Talk About**

* * *

**Day 7**

Danny stretched as he rose with a sleepy expression. His sight was blurry, but he could tell it was almost noon. "Oh man. Nothing's better than sleeping in on a Monday." Long weekend aside, Danny made a point to do nothing but hang and relax especially after acing that test. Lancer was even slightly suspicious as he handed it back. "And I'm up with just enough time to meet Sam and Tuck for lunch." Down in the kitchen he could hear his parents talking about Phantom's sneaky tactics over the week. It was the same every day. Phantom was supposedly orchestrating the attacks and then fighting without being seen. That way people might think he's left or something. The idea was ridiculous. Danny then took a passing glance at the TV.

"So you're claiming Phantom really was here?" The reporter asked one of the civilians.

They were wearing an Anti-Phantom shirt and it pissed him off despite seeing this before. "Yeah, he was the one who caved in the ceiling. I was just leaving the store when it happened."

The halfa rolled his eyes and kept going. "I'm leaving!" He announced. His mom waved as he passed the kitchen, but his dad seemed too caught up in his rant to notice. His parents may have been paranoid, but that didn't give the rest of town an excuse. It was like Phantom's absence was only making the Phantom haters even more angry. Danny hadn't shown up in public as Phantom for around a week and yet people kept saying Phantom did this or Phantom destroyed that. This ghost fell on my car because Phantom was fighting it. When his dad constantly blamed ghosts for everything the whole town thought he was nuts. So much for that.

Danny turned into an ally and assumed his ghostly persona. He became invisible immediately after as he took off. "I wonder how long they can go on blaming a ghost they'll never see again?" He asked himself in spite. On his way to the Nasty Burger he passed one of the old billboards he used to be on. It had been defaced a few weeks ago. The word home had been replaced with haunt, and a few vilifying additions were made to his face. It was pretty sad the city kept it up. Either they were too lazy, too careless, or supported it. He lit up his hand with energy ready to burn the thing away, before thinking better of it. The last thing he needed to do was create damage they'd be right to blame him for.

He continued on his way enjoying the nice weather on the last day of his long weekend. The Nasty Burger was surrounded by other teens as per usual, and he found a dumpster across the street to transform behind. As he turned around it he took note of a new tag on the front. "Phantom waz here? Seriously?" He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Can they make that one anymore obvious?" He'd have used his ghost ray and not wasted the paint. To his own annoyance he saw Dash waiting in the parking lot with Kwan. Both were dressed in their typical jock attire topped with Letterman jackets. A few others drove up in a car to join them only these ones sported Anti-Phantom shirts as well. "Seriously guys, that's not cool." Dash remarked looking at them.

"Lay off Dash, my old man gave me an advance on my allowance cause I was wearing this today. As far as I can tell, it's good luck." One of them countered. Kwan seemed stuck in the middle, not wanting to butt in. He spent most of his time hanging with Dash, and usually agreed with him on anything.

Danny found it slightly ironic that the guy who bullied him since middle school was one of the only A listers not wearing the new trend. "You got a problem Fentonio?" The jock spat noticing the halfa approach.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Danny shot back giving him a wide berth as he walked around and into the restaurant. "Geez, he's cranky today."

"Yo Danny!" He turned to see Tucker standing in the middle of the line.

"Hey Tuck, I guess you didn't order yet?"

"No, but you're just in time to hold our place in line." He bent his knees nervously. "I've gotta visit the little techy's room."

Danny wore a grin and stepped up. "Sure. You want the usual?"

"Of course." And Tucker dashed off for relief. Danny was at the register a few minutes later, and was surprised to see a very exhausted Valerie waiting to serve him.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger." She ended with a yawn.

"Geez, late night?"

She scowled at him a bit. "Yeah, what of it?"

Danny flinched at the icy tone. "Alright, I get the hint. Okay, I'll take the number 3 with a coke, and one Mighty Meaty Meal also with a coke." Valerie looked like she could fall asleep through the entire transaction, and the halfa felt he knew why. Tucker arrived just as Danny was grabbing the trays. "Good timing."

"I try. By the way, was that Val? Talk about sleep walking."

He took a glance back. "I know, and she wasn't exactly eager to go into why."

"Took long enough." Sam remarked as they joined her at a corner booth.

"Sorry, our server was trying not to pass out."

Sam looked over their heads towards the counter. "Valerie? I didn't think she was working today. She wasn't there when I ordered."

Danny shrugged. "She might have been late. With the way she looked, I imagine sleep is hard to come by."

Sam looked at him with a curious expression though it quickly dawned on her why. "You mean she's out later because you're not?" It made sense of course. Valerie never said no to a possible ghost hunt. The idea of hunting any ghost was practically her reason for living at this point.

"Yeah, or at least I assume that's what's happening. I mean I got up at least once a night to fight a ghost if I was lucky. Three times on a hard night. You remember when Tucker tried to help manage my sleep last month right? My weekly average was around 29 hours, and 35 with weekend naps. With how much longer it takes her to catch most ghosts, I bet she's just trying to get to 25 this week."

Sam and Tuck traded worried glances thinking about the young hunter. "Dude, aren't you worried? I mean, you of all people know how brutal that is."

Danny furrowed his brow. "Yeah I do, so I don't see any reason I should feel guilty about it. Any time she shows up to hunt she's late, and fires at me more than the ghost I'm fighting. At least she doesn't have me out there making her life harder. I still have the scar from that cheap shot she took the last time Technus attacked." He complained with a glare in the young huntress' direction. "Let her experience some of the hell for a change. She's not dumb, so she probably already realizes her workload is more because I'm gone."

Tucker gave his friend a sympathetic expression. "I get it dude, and I can't blame you." He agreed, remembering some of Valerie's worst attacks. "But I still feel bad for her."

Sam glared back at the counter. Danny just reminded her of how much Valerie annoyed her. Sure she felt bad, but it's not like she didn't deserve any of it. "Danny's right Tuck. She does have it easier than him. After all, the town doesn't hate her guts and show it at every possible chance." She looked over towards some jocks who were sporting Anti-Phantom shirts. "The shallow waters didn't take long to turn."

Tucker turned to look too. "Well except Dash and Kwan. Who'd have thought Dash of all people would have your back."

Danny chuckled at that. "Tell me about it. Plus, Paulina still has that shrine in her locker." The halfa couldn't help finding the whole thing funny.

Sam just rolled her eyes in distaste at the mention. "Whatever. Doesn't mean she's not shallow. The law of probability dictates she was bound to have at least one moderately redeeming feature."

"Oh my god, did Sam just compliment Paulina?" Danny asked in mock astonishment.

Tucker joined in the tease and picked up his burger. "Hurry insult my food and come back to your senses."

Sam nearly swatted the food out of his hands but Tucker expected it and pulled away. "Knock it off Tuck." Both boys traded high fives before continuing their food.

* * *

That night Danny found himself wide awake despite it being past midnight. He felt wired for whatever reason, but didn't get up. Normally if he couldn't sleep he'd go on patrol. Not much point to doing that now. "Guess my body still hasn't adjusted to actually sleeping at a decent hour." It was true he was sleeping more, but not as much as a normal teen got to. At least at night. He couldn't say how long he was up before his ghost sense went off. He'd resisted the urge to transform on the spot, but he did sit up to look out the window. The sky was clear and the moon was nearly full. "It would be a great night to being flying... wait... duh." He scolded himself with a light tap on his forehead. "I should just go for a flight. Not being a hero anymore doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself."

He jumped out of his blankets and morphed before even touching the floor. After phasing out of the house he made a direct line to the park. It was the least populated place this late at night, plus there wasn't any Anti-Phantom tags or posts since the park was legally protected from any form of advertising. The night air was cool and refreshing on his face. "Man this is nice. When was the last time I just went flying for fun?" He wondered aloud to himself. He twisted so he was flying while he was laying back with his hands behind his head. "And the stars are great even with all the moonlight." The glow around the satellite rivaled his own white aura.

"Yo tough guy!" He snapped out of his relaxing with the familiar shout.

"Huh?" He quickly noticed the greasy haired ghost, and let out a sigh exposing his ghost sense.

"Why so surprised? You didn't think you'd sent me back for good did ya." Johnny leaned over the front of his bike with a sly smile.

"Of course not." Danny responded in annoyance. None of the ghosts **ever** stayed away. The halfa looked over the ghost and quickly found why he didn't sense him earlier. "You're shadow off having fun?"

Johnny shrugged. "Probably. That chick in the fancy red suit decided to chase me down so I figured I'd have a bit of fun with her before getting out of town. I was a bit surprised she found me first though." He then looked up at Danny with a competitive grin. "So we gonna go at it?"

Danny gave him a minor glare before re-positioning himself as if sitting in an easy chair. "Nah, you go on. I'm not doing that stuff anymore."

Johnny made a move to rev his bike before what Danny had said really set in. "Huh... wait what? You screwing with me?"

Danny waved it off without opening his eyes. "Nope. I'm just out enjoying the night like you. Leave me alone, and I'll do the same."

He continued to drift a bit while Johnny looked at him in disbelief. Phantom had always been such a goody two-shoes. "So wait... You're saying I can go off and do whatever I want around town, and you won't lift a finger to stop me?"

"It's got nothing to do with me." He then looked up. "I've got way better things to waste my time on then protecting this god forsaken town." And with that the halfa gave a curt wave before flying off.

Johnny merely sat on his bike looking more than a little confused. "Is he really serious?" He almost wanted to cheer, but at the same time he felt something was really wrong. Phantom would never just sit back and do nothing even if his own enemies were the ones about to take the hit. He may have sent them all back to the ghost zone, but he made sure none of them ever got captured by the other hunters either. Could someone like that really be turning their back on a whole city. Johnny broke out of his thoughts and saw Phantom was nowhere in sight. "Well, whatever. Kid's probably taking a breather." With a rev of his motorcycle he sped off to the nearest park exit where the roar of a jet sled got his attention. "Hey Red. Having fun with Shadow?" He asked wearing a cocky grin.

"It's time for you to take a hike ghost!" Her shoulder cannons popped up to target him. "And by hike I mean get reduced to an ectoplasmic scorch mark on the pavement."

Johnny's grin almost gave him away as Shadow jumped up through the jet sled again. It immediately lost power and Valerie fell several feet to the ground. "Sorry, but I ain't got time for that Red. Kitty's gonna be pissed if I end up a scorch mark." He chuckled as Shadow loomed over the kneeling hunter. "You sure you don't wanna give up? You look tired. Not used to fighting so late?" He asked with mock concern. As long as Phantom's staying out of it he had nothing to worry about.

"Like hell I'd let some repulsive ghost go around town doing whatever they wanted!" She shot back while getting to her feet.

"Hey, watch it! Who are you calling repulsive?" He pushed back his greasy hair as if putting it back in place. "Besides, what are you going to do about it Red?" The huntress scowled as another of her blasters shorted out from the ghost's power. They had a self repair function, but it would take a few minutes to kick in again. Johnny leaned over the handle bars of his bike almost ready to just take pity on the outmatched hunter before a sudden gust picked up. Several pieces of litter flew past with one interesting piece in particular getting pinned to one of the bars on the park's gate. "Hm? Shadow, fetch!" He commanded pointing to the tattered paper. It depicted Phantom's emblem with a red circle backslash over it. A very simple image with a very direct meaning. "Looks like that punk's not as popular as I thought." He was pretty sure he'd seen some humans wearing shirts like this, but since they were male he didn't care at the time.

"You talking about Phantom?" Valerie asked taking note of the flier. "Of course he's not popular, he's a ghost!"

Johnny raised a brow at her. "Yeah okay, but up until 20 minutes ago every time I saw him he was pulling the whole hero routine. Don't humans love crap like that?"

"Shows what you know ghost. Phantom can act like a hero all he wants, but that doesn't make it true! He's just another ghost!" The huntress declared as her wrist monitor beeped. "It was only a matter of time before the rest of the city figured it out too." She then lifted her wrist and fired off a blast from one of her restored blasters. Shadow moved to defend his master and was stunned by the blast. "But you're the ghost who needs to worry. I'll deal with Phantom next time."

Johnny sat up on his bike with a glare. "Shadow, return." He commanded, and was rejoined with the source of his power. "Next time Red." He revved his bike and was down the street before Valarie could get a new lock. "Things got pretty interesting tonight."

* * *

**Day 8**

Danny walked into the school building right on time as he had been since he stopped being the hero. Sam and Tucker met him at his locker. "So dude, didn't beat me to campus today huh?"

Danny turned to his friend with an irritated frown. "Well you know. Some days I have a nice peaceful breakfast, some days I have to listen to my parents going on about ghost experiments." That morning had been far more detailed than he'd liked especially when they started on the ways they'd use Phantom. "Getting my dad to shut up about it took awhile."

Sam gave him a worried expression. "You mean they were..." She didn't finish. She didn't need to.

"Yeah, so let's not talk about it. I'm sure Jazz is already planning one of her little therapy sessions for later." She loved to psychoanalyze her brother, and didn't hide it. Now Jazz was almost nothing like her parents when it came to Danny. She paid every move and every word he spoke attention. Unfortunately, unlike his parents, that meant it was hard to hide anything from her.

"At least your sister's trying to help." Tucker added in to try and make Danny feel better.

"Well so are my parents technically." The halfa countered with an eye roll. "I'd appreciate getting help by being left alone though. As things stand now, I don't have to worry about anything but passing for the year."

"Good luck dude. There's a Stoichiometry test on Friday." Tucker teased with a knowing grin.

Danny let out a groan at the reminder. "Damn... I don't even know what that is!?" He then slammed his head into the locker in frustration.

"Chill dude, my Chem grade is still good so I'll help you out."

"Good luck with that." Sam patted Tucker on the back. "But now we have English." The bell rang seconds later and the trio moved on.

It was easy to pick up as the first few periods flew by. There was a new rumor around campus. "So, you guys hear?" Tucker wondered as Study Hall whined down.

"About what?" Sam responded as she flipped through a text book without really paying attention.

"The rumor about Phantom."

Danny looked up from his notes and wore a dry expression. "Oh that. Yeah, it was hard not to. Of course people are going to finally notice Phantom's not around."

Tucker shook his head. "No, the other one. Rumor has it Phantom is sending out his ghostly minions to attack the town in revenge." The geek couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

Sam agreed with a chuckle. "I can't believe they think you have minions."

"I can't believe they can't figure out something so simple." He'd heard a few whispers about Phantom leaving, but he expected those. This on the other hand... wow. "I can't wait to find out what they blame me for next." The halfa stated with heavy sarcasm.

"World hunger?" Sam suggested with a light tease.

"Funny." Danny rolled his eyes at the snide comment.

Any further conversation was halted when the Ghost Drill started. Danny's initial instinct to search the area was curbed when he felt a hand on his arm. "Come on Danny. The evacuation route is this way." Sam instructed while pulling him to the door. He'd never actually followed a Ghost Drill before since he always went after the ghost that could be causing it. Sometimes that resulted in a wild goose chase and it really was a drill. This wasn't one of those times, however, since the halfa's ghost sense went off right as they left the room.

* * *

Later that day Danny was on the couch with his parents watching the news. "Again? These ghosts just keep getting bolder." Jack declared in annoyance. "And this time the school will be closed for a week pending repairs." They watched as the large purple, two-headed snake blow-torched the main entrance. This one was a little odd in that the heads were on each end instead of split from one end.

"Thank goodness the evacuation went smoothly." His mother praised as she placed a loving arm around her son.

"Yeah, that Phantom kid's getting too cocky with these attacks." Jack agreed.

"What? I didn't see Phantom there." Danny cut in at the accusation.

Jack only laughed. "Of course not. It's part of his plan. Since he was losing his pull with the town's people he decided to sit back and let his ghostly minions do some real damage. Then the town will beg him to come back." Jack laughed again. "As if! That punk thinks he can outsmart me then he's got another thing coming." He then pulled out a blaster from behind the couch. "When I finally catch him, he'll find out just how much smarter I am."

"Come on dear, we still need to do research. I think we should be thinking about the effects of his power if he can get so many ghosts to do what he wants. There must be some power hierarchy in this." His mother theorized with her arm still on her son's shoulder. "Imagine if we could replicate that ability? Now it would probably require extensive tests on Phantom's core-" Danny stood up suddenly. "Danny?"

The halfa looked at his mother. "Uh... I'm going to Tucker's. Since there's no school tomorrow it would be a good chance to catch up on studying. He's... gonna help me with chemistry." Danny began his way to the door before even hearing an answer, though Maddie did respond before he left.

"Alright honey... be safe." She finished with a wave. "Does he seem moody to you?" She asked once her son had left.

"Yeah, but with all this ghost craziness I don't blame him." Jack deduced polishing his gun with a scowl thinking about the ghost he'd use it on.

Just outside the door Danny was stopped by Jazz who'd just arrived home. "Danny?" She dashed up to him. "Good, I was worried you were hurt. I heard Phantom hasn't been spotted recently and thought maybe you were injured."

Danny pulled away from his over protective sibling. "No, I'm not hurt. I haven't fought any ghosts for days."

Jazz raised a curious brow. "Really? Is that why you've been less tired recently?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah I'm... taking a break from the hero thing."

Jazz looked a bit more than shocked. "You what?! But what about all those people who get caught up in the ghost attacks?"

"What about them!?" Danny snapped back. "You mean all the people who hate me!? Why should I give a damn about them?"

"Danny!" Jazz called in a scolding tone. "How could you say that?"

"How could I? You're joking right?" Danny almost felt the urge to laugh. "You've seen them right?! The posters, the shirts, the internet posts, and how could you miss the chanting!? They don't want me here!" He then took a few steps back from her. "Just... lay off would you? You don't understand." He then dashed off to his friend's house for escape.

* * *

Ember strummed her guitar as Kitty walked in. "Hey Kitty. Johnny finally get around to you?" She asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Eventually." She responded before starting her impression. "Please Kitten. You know nothing is as important as you. I was just held up that's all." She then rolled her eyes. "His excuse was even better. Apparently Phantom wasn't the one to get in his way."

Ember tightened one of her cords and looked up. "Really? Who else could get in his way? His idiot parents?"

Kitty sat down and waved her hand as if recalling something. "No that other chick. The one in red."

"Haven't had a run in with anyone in red."

"She's nothing to worry about. Last time me and Johnny went out to the human world she didn't even notice us. Phantom was the one who stepped in, and even then it was only after Johnny caused a scene." Kitty explained with annoyance. "It could have been a nice trip. Anyway, here's the interesting part. He did run into Phantom."

Ember turned to her with a surprised tone. "And yet Johnny said he was held up by that nobody?"

Kitty nodded. "I know. He's usually cursing up a storm when Phantom gets in his way, so I didn't get why he'd pretend he didn't now. I mean Phantom's booted out every ghost that's come his way. It's not like anybody expected any different."

Ember took a seat as well while testing her guitar string. "So if he did run into Phantom, but didn't fight him, then what? They swap cookie recipes?"

Kitty chuckled at that. "Nice, but no. According to Johnny, Phantom said he's taking a vacation. Didn't lift a finger to stop him, and didn't even try to help that hunter chick."

Ember raised a finger to her chin as a familiar memory came to mind. "You know... I think I heard that from someone else." She then snapped her fingers. "Right that annoying Box guy. He looked really confused and Skulker was all too ready to boot him off the island." Of course she was too. Who wanted to deal with that idiot.

Kitty looked shocked at her recollection. "Wait are you serious?"

Ember gave a shrug. "It's the Box Ghost. Who takes that guy seriously?" She then tested another cord. "But I can't see Johnny making up such a stupid excuse, he's not that dumb."

Kitty mulled it over a moment before finding herself in agreement. Johnny had common sense at least. She then pulled a folded up piece of paper from her purse. "I suppose this probably has something to do with it then?"

Ember stood up to get a look at the paper. She found it bizarre to say the least and a bit ironic. "Wow, those humans are dumber than I thought they were."

Kitty couldn't help but agree. "Johnny mentioned seeing these everywhere in the human world. If this was why Phantom called it quits I don't blame him."

* * *

**Part 2 is done. I hope to have met expectation my wonderful readers. I appreciate any feedback you may have. Please and Thank you.=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 - Don't the Best of Them Bleed It Out**

* * *

**Day 14**

The school had reopened with only a small delay. While repairs were still being finished up near the main entrance, all of the classrooms were in good order. Danny entered from the bus lot with Tucker not far behind. "So then I convert to Moles?"

Tucker gave a nod. "Yeah cause they have to be the same units. That's the most important rule if anything. Plus Petrovich does give partial credit for showing work remember?"

Danny nodded and looked back over his notes. "Yeah, but I don't know how he does it for me. I mean I can't even do my own labs remember? My lab grade is based on notes."

The geek looked at him curiously before remembering. "Oh right. Banned for life from handling fragile school property. I forgot about that." He then shrugged. "Couldn't tell you then. Stoiciometry doesn't require a lab though."

"I'd flunk if it did." He then finally noticed how on edge the other students were. He took a good look around and raised a brow. "Uh... did I forget another test Tuck?" He whispered hoping that wasn't the case.

"Not that I know of. Besides, we don't have classes with everyone." He then gestured to a few seniors taking wary glances around their locker doors.

"Okay then... what's up with everyone this morning?"

Tucker adjusted his back pack. "I guess you weren't really keeping up with the news huh dude?"

Danny turned to him with a minor scowl. "Sorry, but I already know how much the town hates me without a reminder every hour."

"True, but what I meant was the ghost attacks. There were a dozen just yesterday though they were pretty small. The big thing is that it was pretty much the same for most of last week. People are starting to get pretty paranoid I guess."

"Who's paranoid?" Sam asked as she took stride next to the boys.

Danny gestured to the other kids in the hall. "Everyone. Apparently the increasing ghost attacks are really starting to sink in."

Sam rolled her eyes though she couldn't hide the worry she felt. "Oh right. Took 'em long enough."

Danny could tell she was worried as he took a glance from the side. "Still not long enough in my opinion. I still get to hear my dad's daily Phantom rant." Though his parents had been spending more time out of the house recently, and then going straight to the lab when they got home. That really only freed up more time for his sister to try and talk some sense into him though.

"Cool it Dash, you're gonna get in trouble with the coach." Kwan implored as Dash punched a locker right as the trio turned a corner.

"Shut it Kwan. This is getting so stupid!" He then punched his hand. "Next guy I see wearing one of those shirts at practice is getting creamed." The three of them coasted to the side as far away as possible as to not attract their attention.

Danny took one back glance, however, and couldn't help the grin that came to his face. "Is this really something to smile at?" Tucker asked noticing the halfa's reaction.

Danny's smile fell. "No, but it's nice to be appreciated even if Dash is a jerk."

Tucker gave Sam a quick look before letting out a sigh. "Okay, but seriously dude? Are you sure about keeping this up? I mean I understand why, really I do, but..." He paused the moment Danny's glare sharpened. "I just hope you don't regret it later..." Danny didn't respond. He simply continued on to class silently wishing the same thing himself. Things are getting a bit dicey now weren't they? Of course his biggest question was whether he really should or not. Things wouldn't change... at least not by much.

* * *

Town hall was busy as was the norm for the past week. Vlad was looking over several documents before his secretary walked in with more. "Excuse me Mayor Masters. These are the claim forms from the highway incident this morning."

Vlad let out an exhaustive sigh. "Yes put them with the others. I'll get to them."

She did as requested. "Of course sir. Can I get you anything else?"

"Some coffee?" He requested holding up his cup without looking from his paper.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masters, but the lounge was part of the damage sustained to the building an hour ago. If you'd like I can go out on a coffee run, but it may take some time." She explained with calm professionalism.

Vlad set the cup down and waved her away. "Then get on it. I'm going to need caffeine for all of this." He almost growled trying his best not to snap. She quickly moved to do as he said closing the door on her way out. "Damn it!" He cursed shoving a stack of papers to the side. "This is getting out of hand! Why are all of these ghosts running amok in town!? Isn't Daniel's childish hero antics working anymore?" Of course he, like most of the town, had noticed the town hero was not as public recently. No doubt due to the increase in anti-phantom propaganda, but that wouldn't stop the naive hero... would it? "As if the boy's hero complex would let him..." He tapped his chin as he thought it over more. No doubt going to talk to him would get him nowhere. If anything it would only cause him more problems. He reached over to his phone and typed in one of his private lines. "Skulker! I have a job for you."

"Of course Plasmius. What is my prey this time?" The hunter asked with an amused tone.

"I need you to bring Daniel to me for a little chat about recent events."

Skulker laughed at the mention. "So even you find his vacation unbelievable."

"Vacation?" Vlad quoted with surprise. He flipped open his phone to check for messages from Jack. "As if they would go on vacation without that oaf shouting it from the rooftops." And he'd definitely remember something like that. "School's back in so where would he be?"

"What are you talking about Plasmius? Phantom hasn't gone anywhere. He's just not fighting ghosts anymore." Skulker interjected realizing Vlad's confusion. "But didn't you know that? It's been buzzing around the Ghost Zone for almost 2 weeks." And that's around how long Vlad's paper work had been piling up. "Now about the whelp."

"Never mind Skulker. I'll put that job on hold for now." And then he hung up without another word. Placing his finger tips together, he leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps young Daniel wouldn't mind a visit after all." He mused though his expression was far more serious than usual. He was never supportive of the boy's selfless use of his powers. It was bound to cause him more trouble in the end, but now it was trouble simply because he stopped. Of course Vlad knew he could be going around dealing with all of the ghosts himself, but why should he bother? His time was too valuable after all. Especially when there was a naive young teenager who was more than willing to do it for him? He always thought it was foolish, and never hid his opinion from the boy. Daniel of course countered with the question of who would if not Phantom? A question he'd dismissed without a single thought.

* * *

**Day 16**

"Hello and this is Lance Thunder with Ghost Watch!" The clearly terrified weather man declared as he stood outside and reported. A crash was heard nearby and he took a glance back. "Here we have our 4th attack today by what citizens are describing as a formless green mass. We've had a few other contradicting reports stating it was a snake, and also a wolf at one time." He guided the camera around the corner to show a shoe store with the windows broken in. "We're not sure why it attacked the shoe store, or how long it will remain, but the area around Elm and Fair has been closed off until we're sure it's gone."

The screen became smaller and two more anchors appeared sitting at a desk. "Wow Shelly, I didn't think anyone could love shoes that much."

Shelly chuckled at the man's joke. "Well that store does have good sales." She then straightened her papers. "And that was Lance Thunder with Ghost Watch. We'll keep you updated as the story develops."

Danny turned off the TV with a scowl. He'd taken Tucker's advice and started to check the news at least once a day. The ghost attacks really were on the rise. It wasn't ever this busy in broad daylight, and even at night this would be rare. Rumors travel fast in the Ghost Zone it seems. He noticed Jazz coming down the stairs out of the corner of his eye and got up. "I'm staying with Tucker if Mom and Dad ask. I don't want to deal with their Phantom hunt." He declared without even waiting for her to say anything. That morning Jack had been pretty excited about going on the hunt. He'd gone on and on about it until he evenly slapped Danny on the back and declared they should go together as a bonding experience. Taking your son out to hunt himself and tear him apart molecule by molecule... Can't think of anything better to strengthen the bond between father and son.

"Alright... be careful." Jazz responded as she watched him grab his bag and head out the door. The sun had just set, and the new curfew would be taking effect in around an hour. With ghosts being more active at night, all minors were to be indoors by 9. Danny took flight, and took the scenic route to Tucker's house. Along the way he noticed 2 damaged buildings and he could hear some shouting from a few miles away. He stopped, letting curiosity get the better of him, and turned to where he heard the noise. "That could be that shoe store they mentioned on the news." If that was the case, all civilians were already evacuated. If there was anything the town had going for it with all these attacks it's the evacuation response. That's been keeping the injuries to a minimum so far much to Danny's relief.

He took another moment before continuing his flight just in time to miss getting hit with an ecto-blast. He turned in the air in surprise while looking for the source. A moment later he took notice of Valerie as she charged another blast his way. She was flying low on her jet sled probably so he wouldn't hear her. "Geez Valerie..." He grumbled while dodging the second shot easily. "There's gotta be another ghost you could be bothering at this hour." Danny protested in annoyance while making his way closer.

"As if any other ghost is as dangerous as you." She snapped while taking aim again. "Taking you out would deal with the others that you've got running rampant around the city!"

Danny rolled his eyes at her accusation. "Oh, right cause I'm obviously leading a horde of ghosts to attack the city for hating me." He dodged another shot. "I can't believe my plan got out so easily." The sarcasm was so thick in his voice, only his dad would miss it.

"You can cut the crap Phantom. Everyone knows already." She snapped again right before Danny suddenly jerked the large blaster from her hands.

With 3 swift motions he took the gun apart and dropped the pieces to the ground as if he'd snapped a twig. "Why don't you cut the shooting at me! It's so damn annoying!" He railed, surprising the huntress for a moment before she brought out a shoulder blaster. Danny froze it solid along with the other two she brought out next. "Seriously! Knock it off!"

"I'm not the one who started this ghost!" She countered trying to knock the ice from her wrist gun.

"The hell you're not! I was flying, minding my own damn business and you just shoot me out of nowhere!" She pulled out an ecto-blade to throw at him and he just froze it mid toss and it fell to the ground a few stories down. "And you're still at it!? Don't you get it!?"

"Get what, you miserable ghost! Get that you ruined my life and now you're trying to ruin the town too!? Over my dead body!"

Danny's eyes flashed a more intense green before he vanished suddenly. Valerie only had seconds to be surprised before her arms were twisted behind her back and she had a radioactive green palm in her face. "You have no idea how easy it would be for a ghost to arrange that do you!? Hell I could have done it half a dozen times in the past 5 minutes." He removed his palm and pushed her forwards off her board which followed her down to catch her. "But of course you don't bother to notice that do you? No, you just see what you want to see. You and every other person in town!"

"What I see is you whenever a ghost destroys something. What more proof do I need?" She countered rising back up on her board looking a bit more than rattled.

Danny just rolled his eyes again. "Oh, right so can I assume that when I see you near a ghost destroying things? I bet you've been in that situation a lot recently."

Valerie cut her eyes at the ghost. "That's not-"

"Not what? The same?" He then acted very apologetic. "I'm so sorry. How could I have equated an evil ghost like myself to the noble actions of a vengeful, teenage, amateur, ghost hunter." He spat at the end with a superior smirk. "By the way Val, you look tired? Ghosts keeping you up?" He quickly blasted at a new weapon the huntress procured. "Get used to it! That's been my hell for the last 2 years!" He then gave her a sarcastic smile while blowing the smoke from his finger. "Just look at it this way, at least you don't have some crazy girl on a jet sled shooting at you while you try and stop the ghosts!"

"As if I had any choice but-"

"Choice!?" Danny was laughing hysterically at that. "No choice!?" He laughed a few more times. "What a load of crap! Why don't you get off that high horse of yours and open your damn eyes. Everyone has a choice!" He then pointed to himself. "Even me, and I've decided I'm not going to deal with it anymore. Now before I do something that makes me deserve being hated, I'm going on my merry way. If you're not going to go after the real ghost problems, just go home. It's better not to give the stronger ghosts the pleasure of toying with you." He finished before disappearing from her sight.

The huntress tracked him on her scanner but he was moving so fast she wouldn't be able to keep up... at least not the way she was now. She reached out to steady her right arm and cursed under her breath. "He made it... look so easy..." She growled out while looking to the ground. He'd never looked so intimidating before. At this point in her life it took a lot to scare her, but the very fact Phantom could have wasted her a moment ago scared her to her core... and maybe something else too.

* * *

Danny punched the brick of the alley he landed in. "Stupid! That was just so... Stupid!" His forehead hit next as his frustration mounted. "How could I do that to her? What's wrong with me!?" Since when did he impulsively threaten people just because they don't like him? He could have hurt her! He then looked down at his hands as he turned and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. "That's like something... Vlad would do." He admitted with a bad taste in his mouth. He bent his knees to lean on them as he thought. He was frustrated yes, but that wasn't any excuse.

"I guess the rumors were true after all. They really gave you the royal shaft." Danny was startled by the sudden voice but he didn't turn to see. He just wasn't in the mood, and if he was distracted enough to miss his ghost sense, then it wouldn't do him any good to fly off the handle. Poindexter stood at the entrance to the ally with his arms crossed. "Ain't that a bit."

"What do you want Poindexter? I really don't want a fight right now." The halfa asked while sighing.

The nerdy ghost held up his hands defensively. "I'm not down for a rumble Phantom. Word from the bird is you're not fighting ghosts anymore, the whole town's putting you down." His serious expression morphed to one of sympathy once Phantom made eye contact.

"Uh yeah... you could say that... I think?" Danny responded while mentally trying to translate his slang. "I'm taking an indefinite vacation from ghost fighting."

"You don't look too jazzed about it. Since when does the mighty halfa let a bunch of squares push him around?" Poindexter countered with minor curiosity.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Come of it Poindexter. You already know what happened before was a misunderstanding. I wasn't trying to be a bully, and I don't think of myself as high and mighty."

The other ghost shook his head and approached a bit closer. "I wasn't trying to rattle your cage Phantom. I know better than anyone how a bully acts, and now your whole town is full of them." He explained better.

"Bullies... right. I guess that's one way to put it." He sighed again. "It's nuts."

Poindexter agreed with a nod. "Yeah, and so is you quitting, but no one can blame you for that." He turned and glared in the opposite direction. "Heck if I were you I'd be getting some serious payback." With a fist shake he continued. "Those ungrateful jerks! All ready to put you in the cooler because they want someone to blame for their problems."

Danny looked up at Poindexter who honestly seemed to sympathize with him. "Really?"

The old nerdy ghost turned to him. "Really what?"

Danny gave a moderate shrug. "It's just, you seem to actually care. Every other ghost that's come so far has been pretty happy I'm not trying to stop them. I mean there were a couple of times when one ran into me, but they usually didn't say anything; just went back to scaring people or something."

Sidney raised a brow. "Well that's because most of them are bullies too. Without you to stop them they're free to cruise the town."

That got a dry laugh from the halfa. "Yup and of course the town blames that on me too." He threw his arms up in defeat. "They hate it when I try protecting them, blame me for destruction I didn't cause, and now I'm apparently some evil mastermind out for revenge." He sighed and let his head fall back on the brick. "I can't win."

Poindexter gave him a sympathetic expression before an idea came to him. "Now just hold on a minute there. Getting low only lets those bullies win. You just need to go and do something that'll really razz your berries." He exclaimed with dorky enthusiasm. "I'll even help if you want."

Danny was giving him the most incredulous expression. "I need to what?- No, whatever that is, just no." He denied with a green blush reflecting how he understood the expression. "I don't need anyone to razz my berries or whatever!"

Poindexter found his reaction odd, but shrugged. "Right-o then..."

"Look Poindexter," Danny started with another sigh before standing. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. Considering you're the first after over a dozen ghosts, it does mean a lot. I just... I need to work this out. I made the decision to stop trying to be a hero."

"No sweat, I hear you." Sidney declared before turning about. "Just thought I'd come see how you were. The bullied masses have to stick together you know."

Danny nodded with a slight smile. "Sure." And with a slightly awkward wave he saw Poindexter disappear. It wasn't to say it was odd coming from Poindexter. If they hadn't had that weird misunderstanding at first they wouldn't have had any problems. It was, however, odd to have the city's actions defined so basically. The town was full of bullies? If it was as simple as that then he wouldn't be this frustrated. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "Why is this so frustrating? Why can't I just ignore it? Get on with my life?"

* * *

"Maybe it's because you're being blamed for something you didn't do? That would be pretty frustrating." Tucker propose after Danny went over his encounters while on his way here.

"Yeah, but it's been a few weeks. I really thought I could've let it go by now."

Tucker laughed. "You're joking right? I mean yeah I realize quitting is probably not the best way to deal with the problem, but this is the majority of the town we're talking about. That basically means you're being reminded of it at least once a day. You're being re-accused, if that's a word, by perfect strangers when you go out. Honestly dude, I'm pretty surprised that's all that happened with Val. If I were in your shoes?" He gave a shrug and let the idea drop. "Well you know. I don't think I have that kind of self control."

Danny smirked a bit. "Thanks... I guess, but I don't feel like I had any self control. I basically threatened her." He threw his arms up. "I mean that's like something Vlad would do right? My first step to turning into a manipulative creep."

"Well if that's true then you'll be rich too right?" Tucker teased hoping to get a laugh out of his friend.

"It's not funny Tuck."

"I know, but you need to stop over thinking things. You didn't actually hurt her right?"

Danny shook his head. "Well no, but... I probably scared her..." Which is basically the last thing Danny wanted to do to anyone.

"Look dude, think of it this way. If you didn't confront her then she would have kept attacking right? Self defense. A basic human right." He pat the halfa on the back. "Now why don't we play some games? Or maybe I can call over Sam to razz your berries?" Tucker teased again which made Danny blush.

"Shut it Tuck!"

* * *

**And number 3 is at an end. Thank you for reading. Poindexter's slang is a little weird I know, but I hope it was easy to understand in context. I would appreciate any and all feedback anyone would be willing to provide.=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 - Truth or Consequence, Say It Aloud**

* * *

**Day 22**

Danny was at Sam's for what would be the third time that week. It had been getting to the point where going out was considered a dangerous idea. Casper High was under constant alert, and was only one of a handful of schools still open. "Tucker still coming?" Sam asked as she looked through her text book.

"Hasn't said otherwise." Danny responded scrolling through his phone.

The doorbell rang through the house and both teens turned to the door. "Took him long enough." Sam walked over to open it just in time for Tucker to reach it. "Whoa... running a marathon?" She wondered watching the techno geek try to catch his breath.

"I just... One sec... I..." He took a bigger breath and stumbled in. "I ran here..." He pulled out his PDA and scrambled to find something. "You're not gonna believe this." He pulled up a news feed with the tag line 'Phantom Interview'. It showed who appeared to be Danny Phantom floating several feet off the ground yelling angrily at the people below.

"You humans were a worthless waste of my time! I did what you wanted! I left you alone, and what do I get in return? You still blaming me for your problems! It's not my fault your human lives suck!"

"No way... Danny? Did you really do this?" Sam asked looking more than surprised. Danny merely continued to watch in shock himself.

"This is a live feed Sam. It started about 10 minutes ago when a ghost was terrorizing the park. The news crew showed up and started interviewing the witnesses who-"

"Let me guess? Blame Danny for being attacked?" Sam finished with an angry yet confused expression.

"Bingo and then Danny showed up, and this is basically how it's been going."

"Well if this is live then.." Sam looked back to the still silent Danny.

"I... I don't know..." He muttered back.

The image cut back to Lance Thunder who was on the scene. "Phantom appears after weeks of no-shows immediately following a rash of disturbances in the park. I for one think it's safe to say the witness reports were correct in that Phantom was the cause." Hey directed the camera back to the Danny look alike but pointed to a couple nearby. "Let's get some on the street opinions of his sudden appearance." The couple he approached were leaning on a motorcycle while looking up at the agitated ghost. "Excuse me. Lance Thunder for Amity Park News. Please share with our viewers how you feel about Phantom's appearance and relation to recent events."

The girl turned to him with a sour expression. She had green hair, and pale skin which made her red clothes pop. "Phantom's appearance? Are you blind?"

The boy laughed next. "That ain't Phantom." The young man's greasy hair held in place even as he shook his head in amusement.

"And what reason would you have to believe that isn't Phantom?" Lance asked in obvious curiosity.

"It's obvious." The girl cut in. "Phantom's not the kind of guy to blame people for being stupid out in public." She explained with an eye roll. "Even if the whole town is taking their anger out on him he wouldn't just show up and vent it. He's probably off somewhere trying to get on with his life since he quit the whole hero thing."

The boy laughed. "Definitely Kitten. It's the best idea he's ever had."

"You're joking right Johnny? We can't enjoy our dates anymore with all these other ghosts going crazy everywhere." Kitty countered in annoyance.

Johnny looked a bit surprised by her declaration. "But we don't-"

"We were just on one before that weirdo decided to cut through the park." She gestured to the Phantom pretender.

"Relax would you Kitty? We can just go somewhere else."

"And watch you ogle other girls? As if!"

"Come on Kitty that's not it. I'm just enjoying the time we can spend without Phantom getting in the way." He then turned to the baffled reporter. "But back to your question about Phantom. You could say he is the reason all these ghosts are out. I mean without Phantom around who's gonna stop us?" He then raised a hand to snap his fingers. "Now Shadow! Get rid of that pest so we can finish our date." The large spectral shadow emerged with a fanged smile, and nodded. Lance stumbled back from the couple as he saw the ghostly shadow attack. The camera shook before hitting the ground, and the scene was cut.

"So... I guess that means that was Amorpho?" Tucker questioned while very confused about the whole thing.

Sam nodded while looking to Danny. "Probably. Now that I think about it, if he was the one who was terrorizing, he was probably jealous Danny was getting the credit." The Goth deduced while trying to read her friend's vacant expression. "Are you okay Danny?"

* * *

"I suppose Daniel is out once again?" Vlad queried while picking up the cup of tea Maddie just poured.

"Yup, he's been studying more with his friends. I really think he's starting to take school more seriously." The mother beamed while remembering the last test he brought home.

"Yeah, but now I can't talk about ghosts with him." Jack continued working on a blaster as he spoke. "Every time I try and get him to go out hunting with me its 'I have to study' or whatever." He finished dejectedly.

Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax dear, you know how kids are at this age. He needs time with his friends, and if that time includes studying then I don't plan to complain about it."

"I suppose no self respecting mother would." Vlad mused aloud. "But I really am disappointed I couldn't see him today. It feels like it's been ages." He placed the empty cup down. "Anyway, about what I wanted to talk to the both of you about."

"The ghosts?" Jack assumed with an enthusiastic tone.

Vlad used all his self control not to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Yes ghosts. More specifically, Phantom."

"I imagine this has something to do with that news report earlier?"

Vlad seemed to mull it over before shaking his head. "Actually no, though that does neatly tie into what I wanted to talk about." He pulled a tablet from his brief case and placed it on the table. "That particular sighting was proven false after another ghost got involved and forced the impostor to reveal himself. This is more on Phantom's roll in ghosts in Amity Park." He displayed a graph showing ghost activity over the past month. "You'll see here that our lowest numbers were at the beginning of the month. All through that week we never had more than 2 sightings a day if that. I've marked this day here as the last Phantom sighting." He highlighted 1 point where the graph took a drastic upturn. "You'll notice the effect was rather immediate. It only took a day for 2 to become the minimum."

Jack raised a brow. "Yeah, that's when he started sending all those other ghosts to cause trouble in his place."

"Of course that's only a theory." Maddie interjected with a more wary tone. She couldn't quite find herself believing it after so much time had passed. "Considering Phantom's need for attention based on his heroic actions I find it a bit strange it would go on so long. Even high level ghosts need something to feed their obsession regularly." She explained.

Vlad felt a little repulsed by the idea of needing someone else's approval for anything. Then there was the whole idea behind an obsession. He knew ghosts had them, even himself, but a ghost didn't actually **need** to act on them. It was merely a part of what they were. Of course telling these particular hunters that wouldn't get him anything worthwhile in return. "Then how are you so sure about this obsession of his?" The billionaire countered. "Based on your own theories of ghosts and what you stated moments ago, he couldn't survive without it right?"

"Well... no..." Maddie answered thinking about it.

"And it's not to say I'm the expert," Vlad began again while hiding his obvious expertise. "But I do have enough scientific background to know that some part of this theory is flawed. Not to say it is wrong, but if it isn't then we are missing something." Vlad took a sip of tea as Maddie and Jack traded glances.

"Wrong?" Jack stated it like a foreign word which Vlad lightly rolled his eyes at.

"I suppose he does have a point. I've been wondering the same thing for the last few days." Vlad almost beamed at the brilliant woman. Of course she would have figured out something was amiss despite having less information to work on.

"You have?" Her husband asked dumbfounded. "But you never said anything."

"That's because I wasn't sure Jack. Since no one has seen Phantom since he disappeared then we couldn't really know if he even exists anymore without feeding his obsession."

"And suppose that theory about his obsession is true." Vlad directed to the oaf he pretended to be friends with.

"Uh..." Jack was rubbing his chin in thought. "Then if he's gone then... why are all the ghosts still here?" He finished in minor confusion.

"Exactly."

"That's what has me baffled too." Maddie pulled a note pad from her suit pocket. "Based on everything we've observed of Phantom, he's most powerful when in a crowd. He's never shied away from the news cameras, and is almost always the first to respond to a ghost attack."

Jack nodded. "Yeah so all that means is he likes to have an audience."

Vlad couldn't say that they were flat out wrong. He knew the boy did tend to showboat when a crowd appeared; at least sometimes. He, however, knew the real reason behind all of those things. Daniel's obsession was the near opposite of what they believed. "I suppose I see your reasoning there, but what about now? Obviously we are missing something."

Jack crossed his arms. "Well yeah, I mean how many ghosts does that ectoplasmic jerk have to throw at us?"

Vlad merely looked at the large man as if he'd just missed a dragon flying through the room. "Excuse me?"

"Jack dear, I think you missed the point." Maddie pat his shoulder. "If Phantom's obsession is heroic adoration, and he's sending ghosts because he's not getting any then how could he still exist after all this time without it?"

"But he could be... uh..." Jack stopped to think some more as Vlad stood up.

"Well I'll leave you two to think on that. I have another meeting. I do hope I can rely on you both for help in this dire time for our city." He stated professionally. "Until then, ta." He waved acting more like himself as he grinned solely at the female hunter.

* * *

It was almost curfew when Danny finally decided to get going. Tucker had left a little before, but Danny was putting off leaving for as long as possible. He really didn't want to go home anymore. His parents were even more ghost crazy than usual and Jazz... well she was acting like a nosy big sister who tried too hard to help. That's not what he wanted. What he really wanted more than anything was to go back to being a hero. He lamented his choice with a sigh. "Was this really doing anything?" Sure his grades were getting better, he got more sleep, and taking a shower without a fresh cut was great but... It felt so empty in a way. Danny looked up and saw Sam's silhouette in her window. He could tell she was bothered about his choice. She and Tucker both were. He remembered that time he'd split himself in half with the Fenton Expunger and Sam had been furious with him. She called him lazy and selfish, not this time though, and it almost felt worse in a way. At the same time she knew his reasons weren't wholly selfish this time around, and his guilt would drain away at every reminder of why he'd done it.

He couldn't resist glaring when one of those reasons rolled up in a limo as he walked home. Danny didn't bother to stop, but that didn't stop Vlad from rolling down the window to talk anyway. "Ah Daniel. Out late aren't we?"

"Oh, I didn't notice." He snapped without looking at him.

"Of course, and speaking of noticing, I couldn't help noticing your heroic absence."

Danny gave a dry chuckle. "Oh really? And you have a problem with that? Give me a break."

"Now Daniel," The older halfa began more seriously. "I do not have all night. Get in." Danny just ignored the order. "If I'm being honest I intended to have Skulker drag you to me, but considering I wanted a civil conversation I opted for this. Take it or leave it." He decreed with a pointed glare.

Danny paused to look over his shoulder as the limo caught up. He could tell Vlad wasn't in one of his whimsical moods. "A civil conversation?"

Vlad grinned. "Yes, and I'll even drop you off at home."

The younger halfa gave it a moment's thought. This was very likely some sort of trap. Vlad wasn't civil about anything between them unless it benefited him somehow. Of course if he did have Skulker come after him later it would only be annoying for him not Vlad. "I'll probably regret this." Danny lamented as he opened the limo door. Vlad moved over a bit to give him space but Danny took a seat across from him. The hum of the motor was the only noise for at least two minutes before Danny spoke up. "What?"

Vlad's gaze was analytical. He was always trying to think a few steps ahead like life was some twisted chess game. "I believe that question should be mine to ask you. What happened to being the town hero?" Of course he knew what was wrong, but that's not why he needed to speak with him.

"What? You suddenly agree about me using my powers for good." He used a whinny voice at the end to quote the older halfa from before.

"Of course not." Vlad almost laughed. "But since when does my opinion matter to you?"

Danny crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Then why are we even talking right now?"

"Because this isn't about my opinion. This is about you and only you." And of course, what he could do to make Vlad's life easier. "Let me take a wild guess and say the hero's thankless existence finally got to you?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I could take thankless. I never asked to be thanked."

The elder halfa raised a brow. "Then perhaps this is about the shirts? I've been seeing them around a lot lately as well as posters. Those aren't city approved by the way."

"So what? Am I supposed to be happy you didn't approve of the anti-phantom posters? You want a pat on the back for being less of a creep?"

"You're deflecting."

"What!? Honestly what!?" Danny snapped with a harsh glare. "The town has been telling me how much they don't want me around for months. I finally decided to listen! Case closed!" He then looked out the window to see Fenton Works coming up. "Stop the car, I'm getting out." And with all the swiftness of a surly teenager he left without another word. The limo had barely stopped when he opened the door, but Danny didn't care. He was tired of everyone questioning his decision. Was it so wrong for him to have a normal life? Just because he had super powers didn't mean he had to go out and rescue the ungrateful masses! He had no reason to feel guilty... So why?

* * *

**Day 24**

"So, either one of you notice anything odd so far?" Tucker asked looking around the picnic tables. Several of the clicks were present, but more tight knit than before. As if looking over their shoulders.

"You mean all the paranoid side glances? Yeah." Sam took a glance back. "What else is new?"

Danny leaned on his arm and poked at his supposed lunch. "Sam's right. I mean with all the attacks are you really surprised?"

Tucker couldn't argue, but it felt weird. "Sure, but does that explain homeroom? I mean Lancer had to send three kids home for trying to take over class. I know Lancer's not the most interesting teacher, and I doubt anything we learn will actually come in handy, but it was a little much. Especially Mitchell, he was looking at him like he was going to be stabbed in the back or something."

Danny shrugged. It really was weird, but with the tension mounting something was bound to give. "I guess you might have a point. I saw Valerie talking with Star last period, and it looked normal until Jackie suddenly popped up calling them shallow leeches. I mean it's true, but that was weird coming from Jackie."

"You mean quiet Jackie? That red head interim A-lister?"

"Interim A-lister?" Danny questioned.

"You know, a girl ready to move up as soon as a spot opens up. She floats around the back of the heard." Danny looked at him with a disbelieving expression but Tucker dismissed it. "Whatever, but you've got to admit it's weird."

Danny sat up with a stretch and took a good look around himself. "Well, I suppose. Mr. Fuluca did look a little too worried we weren't keeping up with copying math equations." He looked back every few seconds while writing on the board. "So you think something's going on?"

"You mean aside from the random ghost attacks plaguing the city every day?" Tucker clarified much to Danny's annoyance.

"Get to the point Tuck."

"Okay, so I was just thinking it was little too fast. I mean just yesterday people were jumpy. Now all of a sudden it's more like they're looking for their arch enemy."

"Fear does usually fall to paranoia Tuck, but you're right, it's a little too fast." Sam agreed dunking a carrot stick in some ranch. "There might be a ghost behind it."

"Probably. I've sensed two since school started." Danny informed looking as uninterested as he could. Both Tucker and Sam gave him a curious look. "What?"

"You could have mentioned that dude."

"Really? Why? It's not like I was going to be doing anything about it."

"I think what Tucker means is we want to know so we can keep our eyes peeled." Sam cut in to quell Danny's emerging annoyance. "We can't sense ghosts remember?"

Danny analyzed her tone and gave a lack luster nod a moment later. "Fine, I'll at least let you guys know."

* * *

**Day 25**

Jazz was heading downstairs for breakfast when she saw her brother staring blankly at the TV. She was only about half way down the steps when he took notice of her and dashed into the kitchen. It was strange he would have any interest in the news so early. "Response teams are still looking through the wreckage, but do not look optimistic about what they'll find." The news showed a scene around the warehouse district. The caption at the bottom read 'Ghost Attack Ends With 3 Missing'.

"Oh..." She trailed off at her own thought. He was checking the news because of last night. There had been an attack just after curfew, and one of the warehouses had been destroyed before the ghost simply left. It surprised her in a way since Danny had seemed so apathetic last night. When she entered the kitchen Danny already had a breakfast bar in his mouth, and was grabbing his bag. "Morning, Danny." She tried to greet normally. She was worried about her expression though Danny never turned to look her way.

"Morning." He sounded like he was on auto pilot. It was like he was half asleep, or maybe he was thinking about something.

"Hold on, Danny boy!" Jack interrupted as he emerged from the basement with no warning prior.

"Sorry dad, can't talk." He went around the corner without a moment's hesitation leaving his dad a little crest fallen.

"Oh... Okay... Maybe later..." Jazz felt bad for her father, but Danny had been avoiding all of them, not just his dad. She knew Danny wasn't doing anything bad per say. He just didn't want to talk to mom or dad about ghosts. In his efforts though, he was cutting them off. He was bottling things up. There would be a breaking point.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for the end of school Danny pulled out his phone. Sam had been watching him do that all day at any chance he could get. Home room before the bell, between classes, lunch. As long as he wouldn't get in trouble he'd be on it. Tucker mentioned seeing a news logo when he peeked over his shoulder once, but neither of them wanted to ask why. They could feel the tension in Danny whenever he looked on his phone. It almost distracted from the mounting paranoia of the student body, though finding geeks putting themselves in lockers did merit an interesting discussion at lunch. "Dude, what have you been looking at all day." Tucker finally asked with a slightly anxious tone. Sam also noted that the geek was standing behind her as if to block himself from any backlash Danny would let out.

"Warehouse attack." The halfa responded looking down the page while still sitting in his desk. Everyone else was already gone aside from Mr. Lancer who was paying no interest.

"Oh right. The one last night..."

Danny gave a simple grunt to confirm it and continued looking. He was beginning to stand when something caught his eye and he stumbled. His hand was shaking violently while trying to keep hold of the device. "No..." He practically whispered before bolting from the room as fast as he could. The phone clattered to the floor under his seat and he didn't even grab his bag.

"Did he look... scared to you?" Tucker asked his goth friend as he went for the bag hanging on the chair.

Sam nodded while bending down for his phone. "Yeah or maybe... panicked..." She corrected as she looked over what was still displayed on the screen. "Body found." She read out before showing it to Tucker. "This must be what freaked him out. "He must've been following this story all day."

Tucker reached for the phone to see for himself. "You mean the attack from last night? Now that I think about it, it was at a warehouse." He looked over the screen while shouldering his best friend's backpack. "Let's see... After hours of searching a body was found. It was moments ago identified as one of the missing workers, and the coroner's preliminary findings seem to indicate the man died of exsanguination due to a large gash in his leg. Police are still looking for the other two, but the search has been stalled by the wreckage's declining structural integrity." He paused just outside the classroom after reading the last line. "Oh man..."

Sam's face was twisted at the thought of how long the man must've been trapped before dying. "I wonder if the other two are even alive?"

Tucker tossed the phone in Danny's bag with an empathetic expression. "He must've been worried about 'em."

Sam nodded in agreement before an idea suddenly hit her. "You don't think Danny went to..."

Tucker turned to her with a wide eyed expression. She didn't have to finish her sentence. He knew exactly what she was insinuating. "Yeah, that's gotta be why he was in such a hurry."

"But he's been so adamant to not get involved anymore." Sam argued as they jogged towards the exit. Seeing her friend so apathetic had really been starting to worry her.

"Yeah, I know." But there wasn't any other explanation.

* * *

It was dark, and he could feel the dust still floating thickly in the air. "Tony, you still with me kid?" The young man responded with a metal clang from a few meters away. "Good, I'm sure it won't be too much longer now." Of course he wasn't so sure of that anymore. He'd been saying that for hours now. Monroe was the shift manager for the storage warehouse. It was a standard night. Inventory the deliveries, store away packages for transfer, and move what needed to go out the next day. Not a complicated job on any normal day, but add in a glowing blue monster? Well, maybe just a little complicated. It happened so fast he sometimes found himself thinking it was some kind of dream. The walls caving in as if a large metal beast were dying around them. The grating scream of metal being torn away from metal. The panicked shouting of his men on the floor.

Now he found himself tucked in a corner where the wall was supported by a broken forklift. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, but only enough to make out his own form in, and only barely. Tony was somewhere nearby sobbing every once and awhile. From his position he couldn't find any way to reach the poor kid, but at least he was still alive. He still had no idea what happened to Spencer, and Jason. He was hoping they'd made it outside. "These damned ghosts..." He cursed under his breath. What did he do to deserve any of this craziness? What did they even want? It's not like they had anything valuable in here. Most of it was toiletries as far as he knew.

"I wish I'd never bought that shirt..." He heard Tony lament. It was the first thing he'd really said since the initial panic of realizing he was trapped.

"What shirt?"

"The Anti-Phantom one." Ah, that shirt. He'd seen a few of them around, but didn't see much point since Phantom wasn't around anymore.

"Why, it's just a shirt right?"

"But it's a shirt that keeps Phantom away... Maybe if I hadn't bought it, he'd have shown up to stop that ghost... Or even rescue us... Hell, I didn't even have a problem with Phantom! It was just a... damn it!" He began sobbing again.

Monroe thought about saying something reassuring. Of course, he'd been trying that for hours now. "It's just a shirt Tony..." He didn't get anything in response, and simply sighed. "I suppose maybe it could have meant something..." He had seen a lot of delays recently for deliveries. That wasn't the case back when Phantom was around. He leaned back against the wall gently as to not jar the structure any further. He could hear the metal groan a bit under his weight... and something else too. He listened intently. He had heard a few loud crashes in the last few hours. That's why he thought maybe people were looking for him. He obviously didn't want to think the building was still crumbling.

This was different though... "Anyone..." It was voice.

"Hello?" He called out curiously.

"What?" Tony responded with a crack in his voice.

"No shhhh! I heard someone else!"

"... Answer me..!" It was closer now.

"Hello!? Is someone there?" He called out with his hands cupped around his mouth. He waited a moment, but didn't hear anymore.

"No one's coming..." Tony stated with a panicked tone. "And now we're hearing things!?"

Monroe didn't want to believe that. He stood up to try and get closer to where he heard the voice come from. Being stuck in a corner behind a forklift didn't give him much space, but he had to try. "Please! If anyone is out there, please help us! There's two of use stuck over here!" Again he was greeted with silence. Had he really been hearing things? He heard Tony scream out of nowhere and pressed against the machine. "Tony!? Tony!? What's wrong!?" A metal clank was all he heard. "No damn it! Tony!? Answer me!"

"Hold still." A new and yet familiar voice requested from behind. He didn't have time to register the fact he was being grabbed before the icy sensation, or maybe lack of sensation, crept through him. Moments later he was dropped to the ground right next to Tony. The young man was passed out on the floor, dirty, bruised, but alive. He pat down his own body wondering if maybe he was delusional. He wasn't trapped anymore. He could see they were still in the building, but a ray of light rained through a door only a few yards away. A few beams hung haphazardly, and the floor was wet, but they could easily get to that door. "What...?"

"I'm sorry.." He turned to the voice and spotted the floating young man for only a split second. "I could have saved him..." The voice echoed around the room heavy with emotion.

"Was that... Phantom?" He looked to Tony and checked his breathing. "Definitely alive." He then looked back to where he thought he saw Phantom. "H-He... Saved us..?" He heard a beam nearby groan, and decided to finish figuring it out later. He quickly scooped up his employee and charged for the exit. The door took some effort. The frame was lopsided, but now that he could see a way out, he wasn't going to let it stop him. After a few ramming hits from his shoulder, the door gave and the two of them tumbled to the ground now bathed in midday light.

* * *

**Drama! Well I felt some consequences were in order for our hero as well despite how justified he may have been. I'm not really one for angst, so don't expect me to drown the story in it though.**

**Please feel free to give me any feedback you'd like. Thank you for reading.=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5 - Watch Him as He Goes**

* * *

**Day 27**

Danny let out a sigh as he sat on the edge of the Ops Center tower. It was barely 1 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. A problem now going on day two. The bags under his eyes were becoming more prominent though still not as bad as before. It wasn't really important to him though. No, what was important was his choice. If he'd just gone to help when he first heard about the warehouse, that man would still be alive, he just knew it. That being said, why isn't he wracked with guilt? He thought he'd be a bawling mess begging everyone he knew for forgiveness... which he was a little at first. Jazz was the first one to see him when he got home that day. Sam and Tuck apparently came by with his stuff though he was still out when they did. She didn't say anything when he started his confession. Absolutely nothing. It was unbelievable that his sister could hold back her psychoanalysis while he was a wreck.

He lifted a knee to rest his arms on. "But maybe that was because she was so good at reading me..." He chuckled a bit at that. "If she had said anything, would I still be a wreck?" He'd heard of feeding emotions before. His sister had mentioned some thesis on how appeasing people who were emotionally unstable could make a situation worse. On the other hand maybe he was a wreck and just couldn't tell? Maybe the lack of sleep was his body's way of keeping subconscious thoughts at bay... Or maybe he spent too much time thinking about what his sister was thinking while psychoanalyzing him. "Yeah... that's probably it..." He looked up at the stars. The moon was about half full so he could see quite a few of them.

"That's quite an expression, Great One."

Danny looked down just as his ghost sense alerted him of his presence. Frostbite stood on the corner of his roof with a swirling portal behind. "Frostbite? What are you doing here?"

The woolly ghost gave him a warm grin. "For what other reason would I come before you, Great One, if it not to bare you good will?" He expressed with his standard respect reserved for Danny.

The halfa seemed tired, but he hopped down to him anyway. "Good will huh?"

"Yes, something I do not believe you have received much of as of late." Frostbite struck his chest and gestured to the portal. "Please come and we can speak over some refreshments."

Danny chuckled a bit as he accepted the gesture. "Sure, talking to myself wasn't making me any more sleepy anyway." He half joked as he stepped through the convenient portal. The cold of the FarFrozen greeted him immediately, but didn't bother him. His ice core made him practically immune to temperatures of the lower extremes.

"Just this way, Great One." Frostbite lead him into a small cavern nearby where a table and chairs were arranged.

Only seconds after Danny sat down did Frostbite have a steaming cup placed for his guest. "This place seems as peaceful as ever though I didn't see as many FarFrozen as usual."

"Ah, well yes. We follow Spectral Standard Time. It is a system that reflects the human world time from the closest fixed portal."

"So mine? Makes sense I guess, though I thought ghosts liked being out at night more?" Danny countered before blowing on his tea. He wasn't really a fan of tea, but coffee would not help his insomnia.

"Yes that is a popular trend amongst the denizens of the Ghost Zone, but not for us." Frostbite sat down across from his guest with a tea cup that looked way too small for him. "Though I truly was surprised to find you awake at this hour. My initial intention was to have a quick look around the human city. You see, I was told rather recently of your 'vacation' as they called it." His initial grin fell to a worried frown. "My initial thought on this was that it would be good for you though... you do not look very well rested. Is that not what a vacation is for?"

Danny smiled weakly and shook his head. "It is usually, but I just haven't been sleeping very well. That's why I was still awake."

Frostbite raised a brow. "So then, if you are not staving off the malicious deviants of this world, what has you so perturbed you cannot rest?"

Danny took a drink before leaning on one hand. "Well, I suppose telling you is better than talking to no one, or my sister for that matter." He sat up and traced the rim of his cup with his thumb. "If you've heard of my vacation then you probably know why I decided to stop fighting ghosts right?"

Frostbite nodded with irritation plain on his face. "Yes, the humans actions towards you were quite ungrateful. It is a wonder they get anything done with how quick they are to blame those undeserving. It's simply disgraceful." He finished with a near growl.

"Yeah, I know, and since they were so insistent I leave, I decided to give them what they wanted. I was doing pretty good... up to Tuesday when a ghost made a warehouse collapse." Danny paused a moment to take another drink though he seemed to intentionally take his time. "Someone... they died."

"You mean to say the ghost killed them?" Frostbite asked looking a bit sympathetic.

"Uh, no... well yes, and no." The halfa took a calming breath. "They didn't die when the ghost attacked. They died the next day because no one got to them in time. They were trapped under the rubble."

"Ah... So that is what you mean then." The FarFrozen knit his brows together as he analyzed the young man's expression. It was sullen, but not particularly guilt ridden. It was strange. If this truly was the incident that haunts his hero's thoughts to the point of insomnia, why is it not more prominent in his face and tone? "So you regret not being there to rescue them before they expired then? Or is it that you believe it is your own fault they were even in that situation to begin with? You do not seem sure if your expression is any indication."

Danny looked up at him and then down to his half empty tea cup. "I guess... I really don't know. That's what I was going over before you showed up. I can't sleep, and yet... I know it's not really my fault right? Maybe I do think that, and I just don't want to admit it? I mean I could have saved him. It took him hours to die of blood loss. I could have saved him!" Danny stated in a raised voice while standing. He looked Frostbite straight in the eye for some sign that he was right. Maybe if he could convince himself he was in denial it would finally all come out.

The FarFrozen nodded to him though his expression seemed almost proud. "You, Great One, are a truly remarkable character."

Danny was speechless for a long moment. The remark was bizarre and definitely not what he was expecting. "What? I... don't understand. I abandoned the city and someone died as a result."

Frostbite's chuckle further baffled the halfa. "But you care, Great One. Through all manner of slander, curses, and violence against you, you still care greatly for those whom you can protect." The large ghost hefted a claw to pat Danny's shoulder. "I do believe a wise human stated something along these lines. It is the weak who doubt before a decision, but the strong who doubt after." Danny slowly sat back down thinking over the statement. "Please do not confuse strength with impulsiveness. I believe this expression merely means that it takes strength to act on what needs to be done."

"I didn't need to stop fighting ghosts though." Danny quickly countered without looking up from his cup.

"Is that right?" The ghost questioned while playing with his beard a bit. "From what I gathered before, that is not accurate. I had made a few inquiries to your companion, Tucker over visiting, and he always said you were either fighting or sleeping. For that to be what consumes your day, and on top of that hearing the ungracious words of those you try to protect? It would not only be physically draining, but mentally as well. You may have the powers of a ghost, Great One, but you are also a human, never mind your age." He sat back in his chair and pointed to the tea cup. "Imagine you are that tea cup. Your energy is the tea. When you fight another ghost the tea is drained, and when you rest the tea is refilled."

Danny looked at his cup with raised brow. "Okay, but that just means I'm drinking too much tea."

Frostbite laughed at his literal understanding. "Ah, I suppose, but I was thinking more complex than just drinking tea. You see the amount of time also factors in. Let's say you pour for only a second but you drink for several after. The tea level would obviously be lower yes? And on top of that you do not take care with your cup as you set it down or take it up to drink. It is only a matter of time before it is damaged. A crack forms to further drain the tea within. The lack of care with the cup as well as not allowing for a sufficient amount of tea to be poured is just like the physical and mental toll your body is taking. Before long there is no tea to drink, and no power for which to stave off those who wish harm on those you protect."

He took another sip as Danny cocked his head to the side trying to wrap his head around the weird metaphor. "Okay... so I couldn't just like tape it or something?"

Frostbite shook his head in amusement. "Not so simply, Great One, no. What I am trying to convey to you, however, is that everyone has a breaking point. Even those as great as you will have times of doubt, and of thinking back on what they could have done. There's nothing wrong with that. Just take care to let what has happened in the past stay there. Any number of things could have resulted even if you had intervened you know?"

Danny laid his head on his arm while playing with his now empty cup. "Yeah, I guess. I mean... I went and saved the other guys."

"Ah ha! And imagine what may have come of them had you intervened earlier. If you hadn't taken your 'vacation' then you would have arrived during the attack. With how exhausted you have been lately, maybe you wouldn't have had the energy to get them out? Or maybe it was worse because you intervened? Or maybe you were even knocked out by-"

"Okay, Frostbite, I get it." Danny interrupted with a grin at the larger ghost. "I get it. I shouldn't be worried about things I can't change... or even try if I could." He muttered at the end thinking about how Clockwork would make him regret it.

"Yes, Great One. Do not let the words of others determine your path in life."

"So I should just ignore your whole pep talk right?" Danny teased sitting up.

"If you want then I suppose I cannot stop you..." Frostbite responded looking a bit baffled by the jab. "But I certainly hope you will not simply go back to moping on a rooftop."

"I was not moping." Danny defended with his arms crossed. "I was just... thinking."

"And conversing with yourself about how you failed?" Frostbite elaborated with a grin. "Excuse me, but I was under the impression that qualified as moping." He ended with air quotes.

After the two of them traded a look Danny couldn't help laughing at the larger ghost's antics. "You know, you're killing the wise old ghost image I had of you."

"Well, wisdom and age are best utilized when one has a good sense of humor. After all, if you cannot look back on your past and laugh, then what is the point?" The FarFrozen reasoned as he pointed to Danny's cup. "Now can I offer you more tea?"

* * *

Danny yawned as he reached for his locker. "Still tired huh? You've slept through half your classes dude." Tucker teased as he gave his friend a playful shove. "I thought you said you actually got to sleep last night?"

Danny gave a sleepy nod. "Yeah, but it was still late. Then there was the whole alarm incident a few hours after I actually got to sleep. I don't know what my dad was thinking." The halfa grumbled as he struggled to hold in another yawn.

"I'd like to know what half the town is thinking." Sam interjected as she leaned against the locker next to Danny's. "Did you see the latest curfew change? They expect us to be inside by 7. Can you believe that?"

"Huh? When did that one happen?" The halfa asked bewildered.

"Let's see... uh, it was official at 11 this morning. According to the Ghost Watch report, the GIW will be performing sweeps through town at night. Anyone found outside without a permit will be arrested and questioned. Hmm... I think it's a better deal for us in the long run, Sam." She gave him a sarcastic brow raise. "I mean it, Sam. The adults can stay out until 9, but if we break curfew we won't be arrested."

"You seem to be missing the big picture, Tuck. The government has no right to infringe on our freedom like that!" The Goth countered before looking to Danny hoping for some back up.

"Uh... Well there have been more attacks, so I guess I see the reason."

"I'll give you three words that say otherwise." She claimed before holding up three fingers to count off. "Guys in White." Both boys traded glances, easily figuring out where she was coming from. The GIW were incompetent on their best days. They easily cause more property damage when they get involved in a ghost fight, only they have the government to back them up.

Danny let out a resolute sigh. "Also a good point. With my luck they'll just get the ghosts that aren't causing trouble riled up too."

"On the bright side, at least there aren't too many of those." Tucker countered pulling out his PDA. "Plus they don't stick around."

Danny closed his locker with another modest yawn. "True, but I can think of at least two off the top of my head. Cujo's been around for the past week, and that one goat guy that plays in the park at night. I think he showed up about a week after I quit."

Tucker tapped his chin in thought. "That guy... Was he the one eating the park bench?"

Danny teetered his hand in a so-so gesture. "At least one bite, but he stopped when he saw me, and made a break for it. I've seen him a few times whenever I go out flying."

Sam almost snorted at the telling. "You never told me about him."

Danny shrugged while following her lead to through the hall. "It wasn't really much of a story, though I suppose Lancer would have been stoked to see him." The teens continued on trying not to be impeded by any of the students bolting through the halls. The halls of Casper High have always been dangerous due to crowds, but now students have been tripping over each other at the slightest problems. The trio, having plenty of experience dealing with sudden obstacles, have been simply making their way through as fast as possible instead of lingering after school.

"What makes you say that?" Sam inquired as she side stepped a backpack that was flung through the crowd.

"Uh, well it looks like one of those goat things from the poster on his wall. You know the one about Greek drama?"

"That's a Satyr, Danny." Sam corrected.

"Which means goat guy." The halfa shot back as the trio broke around a running teen before coming back together.

"Whatever, that might have something to do with why people avoid the park now."

"I thought that was because of that whole thing with Amorpho and Johnny?" Tucker recalled scrolling through his PDA for a log of ghosts he'd been keeping.

"Well, that too, but considering a lot of lore shows Satyrs as shameless girl chasers, you can see why it wouldn't help things."

Danny shrugged again as he reached the door first. He held it open for his friends who immediately broke to the right to avoid a student stampede behind. "With how paranoid these ghost attacks are making people, I doubt a night at the park is on anyone's mind."

"That's still weird." Sam pointed out as she turned to them and continued backwards. "I mean, this town has dealt with ghost attacks before. We've been full on invaded before. Why is everyone so jumpy?"

"I think a better question is why aren't the three of you?" Valerie Grey asked approaching the group looking as tired as ever. The bags under her eyes, frazzled hair, and irritated tone only showed she'd not taken Danny's advice from before. "Considering all the ghosts, it's only normal for people to be on edge."

Sam rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. Valerie was the last person she wanted to talk to at this point. "Well, maybe it's because we're not as paranoid." Tucker paused his electric search at the idea while Valerie glared down the Goth.

"Paranoid? As if. When ghosts are running around unchecked all over town, it's normal to be worried about it."

"Worried doesn't mean assume the worst Valerie. Besides, this whole mess started when Phantom left didn't it? If anything, the town's paranoia made this happen." Sam shot at her with a minor glance to Danny.

Valerie was hard pressed for a counter as a flash from her previous run in with Phantom came to mind. He'd said something similar, but it didn't mean much coming from a ghost. From Sam though?... Even if she didn't like her, maybe she had a point? She suddenly shook the idea from her head. "Don't act like Phantom's the victim here. He probably invited all the ghosts here for payback!"

Sam almost growled at the other girl. "How do you know that, huh? Maybe I invited all the ghosts!?"

Danny grabbed her shoulder to calm her down. "Come on, Sam, chill. It's not worth the effort at this point." While Danny didn't scowl at Valerie like Sam did, he didn't exactly look happy about her remarks.

"Yeah, its movie time!" Tucker quickly had his arms around both of his friends, and forced them into stride at his side. "Bye, Val!"

Sam tried to turn and snap at her again a few times before giving in. "Fine..."

"It's really not worth it, Sam." Danny reiterated before noting the look of deep thought on his best friend. "Tuck?"

"She's not following right?"

Danny raised a brow and looked at the girl who they were quickly leaving in the dust. "No, why?"

"I just thought of something. Sam, what do you remember about that one Satyr with the flute? I remember Lancer talking about him and the horse guy back when we started our drama unit."

Sam crossed her arms again to think for a moment. "You mean Pan? He's the Greek god of the wild."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, but Lancer mentioned something about him and Panic didn't he? I remember he slammed a few books on the counter right as he mentioned it to wake up the half of class that was sleeping."

Danny groaned at the mention. "I remember that part."

"Right, the common use for the word Panic came from Pan since he supposedly instilled a sudden sense of fear in people. If I remember correctly, I think he used that power to help the gods fight the titans."

"Right, and you were saying how everyone is too paranoid."

Danny raised a brow and stopped. "Wait, you don't mean that you think that ghost in the park is causing this do you? He looked harmless to me."

Tucker let them both go and pulled up his PDA again. "But think about it, dude. This is Amity Park. What's the weirdest thing you've seen a ghost do?"

Danny furrowed his brows before shaking his head. "Like I can relate one weird ghost hobby with another? Besides, there wasn't anyone around any of the times I saw him. Hard to scare people if they're not around don't you think?" The techy couldn't exactly argue that point. "And that also wouldn't explain Valerie's point." The halfa added in. "Never mind my powers, you guys aren't crazy like everyone else either."

"Then that puts us back to square one on why the whole town is even crazier than normal." Sam cut in feeling annoyed all over again at the mention of Valerie.

"I'd rather talk about what we're going to watch." Danny was tired of ghost talk. Despite his vacation, it seemed he and his friends still couldn't drop it even if it was better than what he got from his parents.

* * *

Halfway through the fourth movie of their weekend starting marathon the halfa snapped awake at the sound of Tucker snoring. He sat up suddenly turning to his friend who was slouched back in his chair and sounded like a jammed blender. "Oh... Just Tuck."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing." Sam snapped from his left looking annoyed. She covered her ears at the loud rumble before he went back to sounding like a blender. "At least when it was only you, I could still watch the movie."

The halfa wiped the trail of drool from his own face with a minor blush. "Sorry, I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"It's fine Danny, I already knew you were tired. I'm surprised you made it through the first movie, let alone two. You barely snore, Tucker on the other hand..." She trailed off glaring at the boy again.

"Sounds like he's choking on a bag of rocks?" Danny proposed with a tired smirk.

"More like rocks in a blender, but pretty close." She smirked back before covering her ears again when his snoring roared up again. "And if I turn it up anymore, I'll only end up with a headache." She held up the volume setting on the remote and turned on the subtitles.

"What time is it?" Danny asked while pulling out his phone.

"You know what time it is." Sam countered pointing at the clock in the corner of the screen. "It might even be creepy if you woke up at 3 on the dot for once."

"Oh, that's happened a couple times." Danny chuckled reading the time. It was 2:43 in the morning, but close enough. It was more common for him to wake up before 3, and as early as midnight. "I think I'll go for a flight and stretch my legs."

"And how exactly is that stretching your legs? You don't even use them." Sam teased putting the remote on the tray beside her.

"If that's how you're going to be, I won't invite you to come with me." He shot back glancing at their very noisy friend.

"So now you're encouraging me to break the curfew with you, ghost boy? Maybe you are going crazy like the rest of the town."

"Maybe, but since when do you turn down the chance to break rules you don't like?" Sam raised a brow at him. Despite everything getting even more tense over the week, Danny was acting like his old self. "So is that a no?" The halfa asked as he changed on the spot.

Sam rolled her eyes and stood up. "Anything's better than listening to that." With a quick gesture towards Tucker she took Danny's hand, and the two of them phased right out of the building.

* * *

The park was quiet as always, especially around 3 am. Danny found it to be one of the most peaceful places to go for his night flights, and tonight it was one of the few places not hosting an obvious GIW van. "Do those guys even know what the word subtle means?" The halfa quipped with a laugh as they flew over the park fence.

"You keep using the word **covert**, I don't think it means, what you think it means." Sam quipped back, and joining in on his laugh.

Danny found a spot with more trees before setting down, and stretched. "Man, it's so quiet."

"Why else would I have come?" Sam countered before taking in the serene nighttime nature.

Danny tried hard to quell his blush before she looked back at him. "So... should I take your advice and actually use my legs for a bit?" He proposed while gesturing to a running path.

"Hmm, go on a walk with a ghost, at night, in a deserted park, surrounded by not-so-stealthy government agents while also breaking curfew?"

"I know, such a hard sell." Danny mused thinking about the sarcasm she'd loaded into that whole thing.

"You don't need to twist my arm for it." She responded with a smirk before taking the lead. "You know, it would be kind of interesting to run into that Satyr ghost you and Tuck were talking about before." Sam started after a few minutes of silence.

"Why? You think he's right?" Danny asked back with his hands behind his head.

"Well, no, but if he's as harmless as you say he is, it would still be pretty interesting to meet a real satyr." As if on cue, they began to hear the soft echo of music coming from the direction they were walking. "Speak of the devil," She trailed off and jogged ahead.

Danny floated close behind as his ghost sense told him she was right. They were almost at the fountain when Sam noticed him and ducked behind some bushes. "If you want to meet him, why are you hiding?" Danny asked while floating low to the ground with her.

"Just because I want to meet a satyr doesn't mean I'm stupid, Danny." She snapped at him with a hushed tone before turning to look at him again. Danny thought her caution was hilarious, but humored her.

"Okay, so? He's prancing around playing a flute. Anything to worry about there?"

"Just so you know, I'm starting to regret coming with you." Sam stood from the bushes immediately getting the ghost's attention. He looked surprised to see her before his mint green skin grew paler at the sight of the ghost floating beside her. He took a step back, and she forced her way out with a peaceable gesture of her hands. "Hold on! He's not going to attack you, I promise."

"I'm on vacation." Phantom informed as he sat back in midair with his hands behind his head.

The satyr ghost now looked confused, but didn't take any more steps back. "If you're not here to get rid of me then why are you here? Also, why isn't this human scared of either of us?"

"This human doesn't scream at every ghost she sees." Sam informed feeling slighted with his questions.

"She's stubborn that way." Danny quipped before floating upright.

Sam rolled her eyes at the halfa and turned back to the new ghost. "So are you Pan?"

The satyr furrowed his horned brow and tapped a hoof as if insulted. "Why is that the first satyr everyone thinks of when they meet me? All he ever did was chase women everywhere. I am Pankos."

Danny chuckled. "Close enough."

Pankos snorted indignantly. "Oh yes, your name is so much more original."

"Burn." Sam teased, enjoying the payback for his previous jab. "Anyway, since he's not Pan, I think that officially kills Tucker's theory."

"I could have told you as much." The halfa then turned back to the satyr. "By the way, what are you doing out here every night? Just to dance and play music?"

Pankos played a short tune. "I don't suppose that's a problem?" He asked warily.

Danny shrugged. "Can't say it is."

"Wonderful!" Pankos beamed with a jump and a click of his hooves. "I haven't been surrounded by this much paranoia in years."

With the way he looked while saying it, Sam and Danny almost missed it. "Paranoia?" They both parroted.

"Of course! Why else would I want anything to do with a park with nothing tasty to chew on? To be honest, however, few things fill me up like mortal paranoia."

Danny looked minorly disturbed by the revelation. "Hold on... you eat paranoia?"

Pankos nodded. "Though maybe not the way you think, Phantom. It gives me energy just being surrounded by it."

"So you're not making the town paranoid, right?" Sam asked.

"Well, not really. I need mortal paranoia to use my ability."

"And that would be?" She inquired finding it unlikely to be singing or dancing.

"To increase paranoia of course."

"Wait, so you **are** making the people in town crazy!" Danny accused with a fist starting to heat up.

Pankos saw the halfa's hostility and quickly put up his hands defensively. "No, no! Not so, Phantom, honestly! I do not make anyone become paranoid. My power only works on those who are already paranoid. The more groundless the paranoia, the more it will affect them. Might I also point out, I have no control over who it effects? It's a passive ability!"

Sam stepped in front of Danny with her arms crossed. "Hold on, Danny."

"What are you doing Sam? Didn't you hear what he said?" Danny's hand was charging plasma now as he readied to attack.

"Yeah, but you're on vacation right? Besides, if we are to believe him, he's not really doing anything wrong."

"Are you crazy, Sam? I mean yeah I'm on vacation, but I'd be nuts to just-"

"Let a ghost do whatever he wants? Kinda like you have for the last month?" She pointed out much to Danny's dismay. He couldn't argue with her. She was right... again. He'd already told himself a thousand times that he should stick to his guns about staying out of it. He thought he was over it even after the warehouse incident. With how he'd just acted, that was obviously a no. "Let's go back Danny. The last thing we need is Tucker waking up wondering where we are." She grabbed his arm and walked him away as he slowly bobbed in the air behind.

"But Sam..." He trailed off having no real way to counter her.

"Think about it Danny, if his power really does need paranoia to work, then that explains everything. Even if your powers protect you, me and Tucker aren't paranoid about ghosts like everyone else. All that crap they gave you at the start of this, is the only reason they're in this mess. The town brought this on themselves." Danny watched her determined expression with slight worry. Did he look like that when he complained about the Phantom haters? She was angry, but not at him like he worried. It was **for** him.

* * *

**Yes I know Silenius was more important in Greek drama (And yes that name is probably spelled wrong) Anyway, this chapter raises a lot of questions for Danny. Plus, I thought it would be interesting for a ghost to be up to more than destruction. Not to say Pankos is a villain. I'm pretty sure I made that clear.**

**Thank you for reading and I welcome any feedback on my latest installment. =^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 - He's Ordinary**

* * *

**Day 29**

Active for a week, and already the complaints were piled over his head. Vlad glared at the stack venomously as he sat back in his chair. "I don't know what I'm so annoyed about, I knew it would happen like this." The GIW were a bunch of government funded fools. A knock on his door almost made him want to incinerate the papers since he knew what was coming. "Come in."

"Yes, Mayor Masters."

"Let me guess? More complaints?"

His secretary nodded with papers in hand. "The DOT needs an extension on their paving projects due to ghost interference."

"So the GIW had nothing to do with it?" She didn't respond which only meant he was right. "Of course, and what about downtown? Any more to report on that?"

She pulled another paper from her stack. "Yes, the court house needs more renovations due to complications with ghosts last Thursday."

"I knew it..." Vlad grumbled. "And how are we managing the public? I already know people aren't happy." He informed while gesturing to the pile of complaints. He, of course, left out how annoying the whole situation was. Being mayor of a small town was supposed to be the easiest thing in the world! Ever since Daniel's little vacation started, however, it's been nothing but work. If he wanted to work, he'd just spend more time with his companies. This whole job was just to be closer to the boy, and, of course, Maddie.

"About that sir, Chief Warrick did need to speak with you this afternoon. Something about better evacuation plans to counter the rising injuries for bystanders."

"Yes yes," Vlad began with his palm raised. "I received an email from him earlier. He's my 2:15." He then let out a sigh and gestured to his desk. "Set them down." This work wouldn't go away so long as the ghost problems kept tearing through the city, and Daniel seems adamant to keep himself out of it for the time being. To think all of the t-shirts, and posters... Hold on. "Wait a moment." He called to his secretary the moment she turned to leave. "Before you go, get me Dupain from Transportation."

"So you are granting the extension?"

Vlad shook his head. "No, I need to take care of another problem first."

* * *

"Sorry dude, but I gotta cancel homework at my place today. My neighbors just got raided by the GIW." Tucker informed with a sigh as he checked his messages. His mom had just warned him to be careful coming home because they were all over the building.

Sam slammed her locker with a growl. "Damn these guys are getting annoying!"

"Tell me about it. No mall, no movie theater, they jam the internet where ever they go!" Tucker complained right alongside her.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I kinda feel bad for my parents on this one." Danny approached hearing his friends complaints. "The GIW just slapped them with a cease and desist last night."

Both Sam and Tucker turned to him in surprise. "You're kidding? Since when can they stop your parents from ghost hunting?"

"Since they are 'interfering with a government investigation' by doing so." Danny responded with a snarky tone. "Not to say they were getting much done though."

Sam rolled her eyes. "They may not have caught a ghost, but the GIW hasn't exactly been successful. All they do is break stuff and raid houses because they think there's a ghost inside."

"That might make your house the safest place in town." Tucker pointed out as he thought about it.

"What would make you say that? My house is one that actually does have a ghost in it." He whispered back at the end.

"Because, dude, with all that ghost stuff in your house there's no way the GIW would be able to pick you up in the middle of it. Now your parents on the other hand, their stuff is better at tracking."

Danny let his shoulders fall in defeat. "Yeah, don't I know it. Apparently that alarm that's been going off every other morning is because they're trying to adjust the sensors to pick up Phantom. He keeps disappearing on them."

Sam raised a brow. "So they are going back to sensors huh? Guess not having you show up for a month doesn't give them much of an option. Hard to catch what you can't find."

"Yup. Whoopee..." He cheered with a dead tone. His sigh was interrupted when he caught something odd out of the corner of his eye. Cutting through the hall crowd was Dash wearing a Phantom shirt. "Huh?"

"Danny look." Tucker pointed as he saw as well. "I think that's the whole football team." And surely enough it was. Jocks lined up behind the quarterback wearing Letterman's jackets and Phantom shirts.

He even noticed a few that had worn Anti-Phantom shirts before were in there. "I see it..."

"Hard to believe." Sam muttered with a skeptical expression. "I bet the fad just passed."

"It never really came for Dash though." Tuck pointed out still a bit confused. As they marched down the hall the most interesting thing was how none of them were acting jumpy. Dash was one of the few in school that was more on edge than paranoid. He didn't bolt at everything, but now the whole team was acting sane again. "I guess I won't be getting any more of those hilarious football practice videos where they all hide under the bleachers." Tucker meant it as a joke, but he still looked too stunned to say it right.

"Probably..." The halfa trailed off more intrigued than anything. It was the second time he'd seen someone change their mind about the shirts, but the first time he saw it publicly.

* * *

**Day 31**

Danny took in the stars as he floated through the night sky. Since the GIW presence increased he had to fly higher than normal, but the thin air didn't really bother his ghost form. He also had to note the lower light pollution as he turned over to see the lit up streets. There was a good portion of downtown that was dark as if something had taken a bite out of it. Maybe even several somethings. Phantom mused a bit at the idea of ghosts actually eating downtown. It shouldn't be funny, but it was so ridiculous he couldn't help the laugh that left his lips.

He then took note of a GIW van speeding down the street nearby, and rolled his eyes. Quarter to 1 and he had no doubts they were getting ready to screw up somebody's night without hesitation. "I guess that's enough for tonight. I don't think I could live it down if the GIW actually found me at this point." He floated down slowly and invisibly. The GIW vans were all over the place so he had to find a clear path before heading home.

As he lowered himself onto a rooftop, he took note of a repugnant paint thinner like smell. "Oh man..." He turned to look around and saw what he was looking for. "Some kind of paint?... No, paste." He took note of a billboard behind. "Probably for that... What the...?" His eyes were wide with surprise. Surely this wasn't right. He'd seen this same billboard only a few days ago. Without missing a beat, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "But why...?" He found himself wondering while still not believing what he was seeing. He double checked the image on his phone before taking a step back. He could make sure he wasn't hallucinating in the morning. Right now he had to go.

As he tucked his phone away he took flight. Even though he needed to check the streets for GIW vans, he did take one more back glance at the billboard. His billboard. The one with Amity Park proudly declaring their hero, clean and unmarred. It was just a picture, nothing that couldn't be defaced again, but still... was it wrong to feel happy about it?

* * *

The buzzing feeling in his chest followed him all the way home. He couldn't stop checking his phone to make sure of what he saw. "I'm not crazy?" Hard to tell at this point. If he could have seen what he was doing from before this all started, he would probably say so. He landed on a corner of the roof with his own aura being out shined by the neon Fenton Works sign. Once again he pulled out his phone to see the billboard. It had been a month. Could that really be long enough?

When he suddenly felt the impact of the cold stone roof he knew one thing for sure. It was long enough for his reflexes to dull. He felt his arms bound behind him, and no attempts to phase seemed to help. "Whoa!? Hey!" With a bit of struggling he was able to turn his head to see his attacker. "What the hell-"

"If you know what's good for you ghost, you'll keep it down!" Maddie Fenton ordered in a harsh whisper. He was so shocked he couldn't even accidentally call out to his mom. What was she even doing on the roof at this hour!? He felt a pinch as she finished tying his wrists while taking a moment to look over the edge of the roof. She held him down while she looked, and as soon as she was sure she was safe, she dragged him further away from the edge. They were now sitting under the ops center, and out of view from the street as well as anyone flying over head.

Danny could feel the small trickle of ectoplasm that went down his cheek. No doubt when he was forced face first into the concrete. The ghost hunter leaned him up against one of the support posts with all the care a two year old gives to a toy. "Oww! Geez, you could stand to be more careful!" His groan was met with the barrel of an ecto-gun.

"Nicer? Not dragging you down to my lab for study is about as nice as you'll get from me ghost." Maddie's voice was dripping with ice even as she pulled the gun away. "Now we'll see how nice I can be after a few questions Phantom." Danny's glare didn't seem to faze her though it did feel a bit odd. It didn't feel quite as vindictive as she usually got from the ghosts.

"I suppose that's fine since I obviously have no choice." He almost spat while looking away from her. He'd been really trying to avoid talking with his parents lately. The conversations went into ghosts way too much, and usually got pretty graphic.

"I'm not surprised at how ungrateful you are ghost, I expected it. What I also expect is for you to give me answers without lying."

Danny couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Oh the irony..." He mumbled much to Maddie's annoyance. "You just want answers huh? Then what? You blast me to pieces before studying the remains?"

"That depends on whether you tell me the truth or not." The hunter replied cryptically.

Danny's brow furrowed in confusion. She couldn't possibly mean... "Hold on... Is letting me go actually on the table?"

Maddie's glare sharpened. "As I said Phantom, it will depend on your answers." That was bizarre. She didn't deny it at least. "Now, where have you been for the last month?"

Danny raised a brow at her question. "Where have I been? I've been here the whole time. I never left... well maybe a few times, but just for a couple of hours." He answered rather earnestly while still looking at her warily.

Maddie scrutinized the ghost as if contemplating his answer. "I had a feeling you never left, but now that begs the question what you've been up to."

Danny's expression now became more hostile as he thought about all the theories his parents had been going over. "Even if I tell you the truth, you won't believe me."

Maddie's glare sharpened. "Humor me ghost. Or I can just move on to the lab part." She almost seemed to dare him.

Danny let out an irritated huff at the way she said that. Some of his enemies have tried that approach, and it always irked him to no end. Like he was getting the better end of the deal. This was especially true when Vlad did it. "Whatever, but you still won't believe me." He looked away for a moment and then back to Maddie as if trying not look her in the eye. "I wasn't really doing anything. I would hang out at the school, the mall, maybe check out a movie. As far as I can see, none of that is a crime. It would probably take all night to go over everything, but I'll tell you one thing I didn't do this whole time; fight ghosts. Happy?" He was looking to the side though he took minor glances at her expression. He didn't need to look long to know she didn't believe him. "I already know you don't believe me, so save it."

Maddie scoffed at him. "Did you forget the situation you're in Phantom? If you really want to get out of this in one piece I'd stow the attitude." Phantom didn't miss the familiar scolding tone in her voice. Did she even realize she was using it? His sudden curiosity struck Maddie as strange. "What? Respect is the least you could show given you're my captive." She informed sternly. It was a bit odd, but her tone wasn't like it was usually when she yelled at him in Phantom form. The last time she'd sounded like this was when he'd gotten that detention last week for sleeping in class. Maybe there was something to this?

"Yes ma'am." He responded with a nod and even tone.

Maddie was instantly bewildered by the response. He still looked angry, but not anymore than her kids when she told them they had to do something they didn't want to. It was disconcerting to say the least. "Alright then... Tell me what you were doing. I want the truth."

Danny sighed in minor frustration. "I already told you-"

"The truth Phantom!" She reiterated.

"I did!" He argued back.

Maddie's expression grew sharper while Danny did his best to maintain eye contact. "I should have expected this. Why would a ghost want to be honest? Their whole existence is based on the warping of energy from our world in theirs. Twisting the natural into whatever they please." She seemed very disappointed which frustrated the halfa to no end.

"Damn it! What do you want me to say huh? I can't read your mind! I only know what **I** was doing, not what **you** think I was doing!" He honestly tried not to yell. He hated yelling at his mom, but what else could he do?

"I only want the truth, but how in the world could I expect that from a ghost?"

"Then how could I possibly prove it to you? How do I prove I wasn't doing whatever you think I was doing!?"

Maddie gave him an analytical expression. Everything he did only made her theories that more realistic. It started out fascinating, and now she didn't know how to feel about it. She took a breath to keep her tone even. "Show me." She demanded and Danny's frustration twisted to confusion.

"Show you...? How could I..." His eyes suddenly got wider. Could she be asking what he thought she was asking? No... that's ridiculous. He saw her sudden apprehension when the sound of a motor sped by. She looked away to peer over to what she could see of the road as if... "Hold on... I get it now. The reason you didn't haul me down to your lab in the first place is because you can't. The GIW slapped you with a cease and desist didn't they? If they decided to barge into your house while you had me, you could be arrested right? You wouldn't do that to your family." Phantom deduced rather confidently as he sat up. "That's why we're hiding up here. That's why you need me to be quiet. Heck, even if you handed me over to the GIW, I bet you could still be arrested for hunting ghosts after they told you not too. I suppose you could say I attacked you in your house but then," He chuckled at her irritated expression. "Then you'd be the one who's lying."

"Who do you think you are taking that tone with me young m..." She trailed off, realizing her near mistake. After silently berating herself she turned back to an intrigued Phantom. "I just want the truth. Just show me, and this whole thing can end." She sounded as if almost pleading with him.

Danny couldn't shake the uneasiness that instilled in him. "I... I can't prove something I didn't do you know." He finally responded sounding apologetic. He took a glance to the side of the roof. "Maybe if the situation changes... Maybe then I can show you, and you'll believe me." He pushed himself back. "But until then, I don't think you'll believe me." He lifted off the ground a bit to move out of her reach. After realizing the only thing holding him was Fenton Fisher line, he knew getting away would be pretty easy. Especially if his mom didn't want to get noticed. She wouldn't be able to just fire after him. "Good night." He ended with a weak smile once he saw he was right. She hadn't made a single move to stop him. He dropped down below the building edge, and after a moment, Maddie went to look. Danny saw her as he peeked around the corner invisibly. She looked angry, and disappointed she couldn't stop him. He expected as much. She only stuck around for a minute before moving away. Danny on the other hand went to Jazz's window to hopefully get some help with his restraint.

* * *

**Day 33**

Danny looked around his kitchen after getting home from school. Once again, it looked as if no one had been in it since breakfast. He looked to the lab door, no doubt locked. It was eerily quiet. "So... I guess I'm on my own for dinner again..." The halfa gave a shrug and turned out of the kitchen. "Better than hearing about ghosts I guess.." Though it felt wrong somehow. His parents were never this quiet even when working down in the lab. He turned back to the kitchen. "Maybe just a quick look?" After placing down his backpack he slinked quietly to the lab door. "Yup, locked." He muttered though that wouldn't stop him. The door did nothing to stop his intangibility which he only used for his head.

"It'll be official by next week." He heard his dad say in a surprisingly quiet voice. "I don't understand why he won't give us more time."

"I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it too Jack, but what can we do to change his mind? The GIW won't let us do anything anymore, and none of our sensors are picking up anything." The halfa couldn't help but be curious over what they meant. Time?

"But why not? All of the other ghosts come up without any problems." Jack sounded exasperated. "It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about Phantom makes sense, Jack." Maddie countered with an odd tone to her voice. Danny couldn't tell if it was anger exactly. He knew what his mom's angry voice sounded like, and this was not quite right.

"Are you still worrying about that run in you had with him on the roof? Come on, Maddie, Phantom was just taking advantage of the situation since you couldn't go after him."

Danny raised a brow at the mention. "So that was it after all." He went over in a whisper.

"That's not it Jack. None of our theories make sense!" He heard his dad laugh before noticing his shadow move closer to the stairs. Danny pulled his head back through the door immediately so he wouldn't get noticed. He made it to the living room just as he heard the lab door open.

* * *

"Jazz dear, what are you doing home? Don't you have class?" Maddie asked as she came up from the lab. It was past curfew so she wouldn't be able to leave back to campus until morning.

"Yes, but I told my professor I'd be late tomorrow. I was helping, Danny out with a problem, and lost track of time."

She sounded slightly cold as she spoke, but Maddie decided not to say anything about it. "Alright dear as long as you know what you're doing."

Jazz nodded, happy her mom trusted her at least. "Since you're up here mom, I want to ask you something. It's about last night."

Her mother froze at the mention. "What about it?" She finally asked with a wary expression.

"Well, I overheard an interesting argument." Jazz began as she crossed her arms. "I had my window open last night and couldn't help overhearing you talking to Phantom."

Maddie furrowed her brow. "So you heard that did you? Sorry, I didn't realize we were that loud."

Jazz had to restrain herself from laughing at what her mom was sorry about. "No worries mom, I wasn't bothered." She revealed much to Maddie's relief. "I bet Phantom was though."

The ghost hunter eyed her daughter with a confused expression. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Jazz shrugged. "Well, I'd be bothered if I was interrogated like that. You tell him to tell you the truth over and over, but you won't believe him. How did you know he was lying?"

"Because, Jazz, that's what ghosts do." Maddie countered as if it were an obvious scientific fact.

"And yet you believed the first answer he gave you right away?"

"Jazz, that's diff-"

"No it's not, mom. Why did you bother asking a question if you didn't plan to believe him anyway? If you didn't expect the truth, all you really did was harass him for nothing." Jazz accused with a cold tone.

"Now see here young lady." Maddie began again at the disrespectful tone of her daughter. "Just because you're an adult now, does not give you the right to talk to me like that."

Jazz made no indication of remorse as she stood with a sigh. "You're right. I was disrespectful, but that doesn't make me wrong. You want him to prove something to you, but you wouldn't want to believe it even if he did." She then turned towards the living room. "I know I sound rude, and I'm sorry I can't say it another way, but it's true." And with that, Jazz left the room. Maddie didn't know how to respond to her. Jazz looked so serious, and her tone never escalated. It was as if she were assaulting her mother with cold hard logic. It seeped into her skin, and sent a chill up her spine. Could she be right?

* * *

**Day 34**

"Have you guys noticed how wound up the GIW have been lately?" Tucker asked as he and Danny met up at Sam's locker.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I saw at least five of their vans on the way to school this morning." The halfa recalled.

"It's like they're in a hurry or something." The Goth noted with an annoyed expression.

"In a hurry?" Danny suddenly had an idea. "You think whatever it is may have something to do with what my parents were talking about yesterday?"

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "You mean that thing that's supposed to happen next week?" He tapped his chin with his stylus. "It makes sense I guess, but I wish we knew what thing was supposed to happen. It has to be something big if it has the GIW on the clock though. I mean they're a government organization."

"Whatever it is I doubt- Whoa hey!" Danny griped as he was pushed into the locker from behind.

"Get back here!" Lancer shouted as he passed by. All the kids in the hall parted to let him through with unease.

"What's going on?"

"Couldn't tell you, but that was Mr. Faluca that he was chasing." Sam informed with a hand on his shoulder.

"You think maybe this means we don't have math today?" The ghost alarm went off next making half the students in the hall jump.

"I think that's a yes." Sam deduced with an eye roll as she started to make her way to the nearest door with the boys.

As they made their way out the doors to a designated safe area Danny noticed something he'd been dreading. There were around a dozen GIW vans parked around the grounds and the agents were breaking the kids into groups. "Oh great..."

"Chill dude. They're just reacting to the alarm." Tucker comforted as he gestured to the armored team preparing to enter the school. "I just found a post of Mr. Faluca pulling the alarm. He looks like something really freaked him out."

"All students are to follow us to a safe area. We will have buses ready to transport you home soon." One of the agents commanded as he started directing a group.

"Freaked out huh? Let's hope it was better than when Petrovich evacuated the Chem lab after hearing someone open a soda." Sam let out with a sigh.

"Hard to believe this is all some stupid goat's fault after all." Tucker stated with amusement.

"Uh Tuck, wasn't that your idea?" A fact impossible to ignore after the techy gloated for the better part of a day when they told him.

"Yeah, but it's still hilarious. I mean of all the ways a ghost could terrorize the city right? I shouldn't laugh, but the irony." Danny couldn't find it in himself to deny it. He felt it was probably the most ironic thing to happen since he stopped being a hero.

* * *

**Day 39**

It was official. His sister had him cornered, and he was finally going to have to go through one of her 'therapy' sessions. "Why did the GIW have to have the street blocked today of all days?" The halfa groaned as he looked out his window at the white vans in the area. With them outside it wasn't safe to fly out, and with the new scanner his parents had been working on, he didn't know how long he could go ghost before it picked him up.

"Come on Danny, it's not that bad. Just give me 30 minutes, and I'll let you go."

Danny gave her a tired and annoyed expression. "I told you Jazz, I don't need you to psychoanalyze me. I'm fine."

Jazz crossed her arms as she blocked his door. "If you don't need it then a couple of questions should be easy to answer right? Get it out of the way, and I can't bother you."

The halfa thought it over. This was no doubt some kind of psychological manipulation. Jazz was always pretty good at that, and her talent's only gotten better since she started her psych major. With a resolute breath he gave a nod and crossed his arms. "20 minutes."

Jazz nodded without arguing and took a seat at his desk while he stayed on his bed. "Okay, so I'd like to hear about how this whole 'vacation' started." She emphasized with air quotes.

"You mean why I quit? Didn't I already tell you that?"

Jazz nodded. "Well yeah, but that was when you were angry. You're obviously a lot calmer now right? I want you to tell me again now that you can think more clearly."

Danny felt he should have been insulted somehow, but Jazz wouldn't waste her time with that now. "Uh... I was pissed about how everyone was acting. They were wearing those anti-phantom shirts, and chanting, not to mention how often someone would get in the way on purpose when I was fighting."

"Okay, but people have always had a problem with Phantom. What made this bad enough to quit?" Jazz asked more specifically.

Danny scratched his head as he thought about it. "What made it worse? It was worse. More people, more ghosts, more problems."

Jazz leaned forward in the chair. "So what you're saying is, that it just became too much for you?"

Danny glared at the near insult. "No jazz, it was just.." He trailed off after thinking a moment. Was she right? If he remembered right, it really was getting out of hand.

"Calm down Danny, I didn't mean it the way you think. I was just saying you were over doing it. Everything was just coming up too much too fast. You may have ghost powers, but you're still human, Danny." The halfa looked at her with a shocked expression she wasn't prepared for. "What?"

"That was..." That was what Frostbite had said to him before. He couldn't help but find it funny. "Sorry, it's just that a friend of mine said the same thing."

Jazz grinned as she crossed her arms. "They sound smart."

"Yeah, but way less annoying than one nosy sister I will not name." The halfa teased as he lay back on his bed.

"I'll pretend you're thinking of some imaginary sister, and keep going." Jazz declared after clearing her throat. "But what I really want you to understand is that everyone has limits. Despite how the town might see you, you're a hero Danny, and you're not the only one. There are heroes all over Amity Park, all doing what they do best. Policemen preventing crime, firemen stopping fires, doctors treating injuries, and then there's you, our own private ghost hero protecting us from ghosts."

Danny chuckled at her praise. "Yeah, but how many of them get attacked by the people they try to protect?"

"Exactly." Jazz agreed to Danny's confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're absolutely right , Danny. That's exactly why you quit right? You're only a hero you know. It's okay to feel overwhelmed."

Danny sat up with one arm. "So... you think I was right? I thought you were mad I quit?"

Jazz shook her head. "How could I possibly be mad at my little brother for protecting himself in a situation like that? I may have sounded mad, but it was mostly because I was so surprised. Remember Danny, they're your powers, no one else's. You decide what to do with them. Now I won't say I'm not disappointed, but I can't help that. I also could never really understand how you felt, and that's alright. I'm not you. At the same time, I'm a little proud you didn't stoop to their level. With your powers, you could have done so many horrible things, or at the very least vented on the city, but you didn't."

Danny took a few minutes to think over everything she just told him. All she did was watch him expectantly. Patient with every glance, she encouraged him to take his time. "I..." He finally started after sitting up fully. He reached for the back of his neck. "I... was tired." He finally admitted with a small smile at his sister. "You were right. You and Frostbite." Jazz simply sent him a smile. "I guess I really was over thinking things. I couldn't decide if I felt guilty about not doing anything or guilty because I didn't want to do anything. I mean I did, but... I guess I didn't too." He glanced at her with an embarrassed blush. "I never did figure that out."

"Why not both?" She proposed with a shrug. "People are full of complex emotions. It's alright to feel several at once. You were frustrated by how people had treated you, and frustrated about your own choice to stop being a hero. Plus, there's nothing to stop you from picking back up when you feel you're ready. It's your choice, and don't let anyone else make it for you." She declared. She then looked at her watch with a smirk. "And I even had a minute to spare."

Danny raised a brow at her. "You mean we're done?"

Jazz nodded. "Yup, I got you to open up, and I made my point. I think that's enough for one session don't you?"

Danny shrugged and lay back. "Whatever."

* * *

**Day 41**

It was the end of another semi peaceful weekend for the halfa. While going out anywhere was made annoying by the GIW, he and his friends made do with movies and games. It was unfortunate how quickly it ended when he awoke upon being dropped on a stone floor. "Gah!? What the-"

"You're getting sloppy Little Badger." Vlad grinned pompously.

Danny quickly scrambled to his feet and transformed. "Plasmius!? Don't you have anything better to do?"

The older ghost rubbed his chin with a superior smirk. "Why yes I do. I just so happen to have a mountain of paper work to get back to, so I'll make this brief." He answered while his tone grew more serious. "I'll be holding a press conference tomorrow."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Danny interrupted with his palms starting to glow.

"Everything Daniel. Now if you would allow me to finish? I have no time for your attitude, and rash teen antics." Vlad's serious tone was hard for Danny to deal with most of the time. He wasn't being condescending, superior, or hitting on his mom. This was a rare Vlad indeed.

"Fine." The halfa relented as he crossed his arms to listen.

"Good, now as I said, I will be holding a press conference tomorrow. It is in your best interest for Phantom to make an appearance." He pointed at Danny and was just short of poking him.

"Okay, one, why should I when I've spent the last month keeping out of the spotlight? Two, how is that possibly in my best interest with the GIW literally everywhere in town?"

Vlad's serious expression didn't falter as he responded. "That, Little Badger, is what you'll find out tomorrow with everyone else. Show up, or I'll have Skulker drag you out in a containment field." He threatened coolly before floating up.

Danny glared at the halfa but found himself relenting. "Noted, but one more thing?" He declared and Vlad just raised a curious brow. "Couldn't you have just called? Or maybe a text? Did this really require you to drag me out of bed and throw me on the roof of some old building?"

Vlad chuckled a bit before regaining his serious composure. "Truly Daniel, it should be obvious. How serious would you have taken me had I not done this? Would you have even picked up the phone?"

Danny looked away as he scratched a cheek. "Uh... maybe?"

"I don't deal in 'Maybe' Daniel. Just be there." And with that Vlad vanished like a stereotypical villain leaving the scene, and a with an added cape flourish.

* * *

**And there's that. I wonder what Vlad's up to? Please Comment!=^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**And finally, the end!=^-^=**

**Ch. 7 - My Hero**

* * *

**Day 42**

"We're just an hour away from the long awaited press conference, and the subject has everyone on their toes." The news began as Shelly Sandoval straightened her papers.

"Right you are, Shelly. It was only this morning we actually found out what this press conference was about. Our own debatable hero Danny Phantom. So far Mayor Masters hasn't spoken out about the ghost since his absence began. It only makes me wonder exactly what this announcement is." The Anchor continued with her.

"Yes, and there are no lack of theories on that as well. Some say he's the one responsible for the increase in ghost attacks while others rally to his defense." A mini screen appeared in the corner to show a crowd outside the Town Hall.

"Looks like the Phantom Defenders have really begun to make their move. We now go to Lance Thunder out a City Hall." The anchor announced before the screen was taken over.

"This is Lance Thunder, and as you can see behind me we have a small crowd of Phantom supporters equipped with signs and battle cries. The crowd seems to be mostly made up of teenagers but if you look closely, you can see a few older citizens as well." The signs read a few interesting blurbs such as 'Phantom Forever' and 'Phantom** (insert** **greater than sign)** GIW'. "I don't know what they're expecting from today's press conference, but I know I'm looking forward to some more effective action against ghosts."

Another miniscreen appeared showing the anchors in the studio. "I'm sure the whole town is with you on that Lance." They all shared a short laugh before Lance became more professional again.

"Behind the Phantom supporters you may also notice a high level of security. What you might find surprising though, is that none of it seems oriented towards ghosts. In fact, there isn't a single GIW agent that I can see." Lance took a look around to make his point. "This detail may be in favor of the Phantom supporters or simply mean the Mayor is as fed up with the GIW as the rest of the town. Let's see if we can't get one of the avid supporters to give us a comment." He approached the crowd and the first to notice him was a large blonde teen wearing a Phantom shirt. "Excuse me, how do you think this press conference will go in regards to Phantom?"

The blonde looked annoyed just thinking about it. "I don't trust those old geezers to do anything right. If they were smart, they'd beg Phantom to come back."

Lance nodded. "I suppose that's one opinion, but how do you feel about our supposed hero's absence?"

The teen glared at the man before pointing to the camera. "Considering how everyone in town's been treating him, I don't blame him! Phantom's the coolest hero, always saving us, and fighting ghosts. I'd have ditched this town way before he did if I was in his shoes."

"Alright, then what do you say of those who claim Phantom is the reason all these ghosts are attacking?"

Dash laughed. "They're right! Phantom was the only one stopping them before, duh!"

One of the older defenders popped out of the crowd to interrupt next. "All you people watching and not doing anything are a bunch of-" The audio cut out as Lance Thunder stepped in front of the man. "Uh, back to the studio!"

The screen quickly followed suit with the two anchor's looking a bit surprised. "Well, that was quit the... point of view." Shelly worked out as she tried to keep a professional smile.

"Yes it was, and no doubt it will be joined when the press conference finally gets underway. We will keep you informed of any new updates as things develop." The screen flashed a split second before going dark.

"So what do you guys think?" Danny asked as he lowered the remote back to the couch.

"Well... I guess it could be a trap?" Tucker proposed though he looked far from sure.

Sam shook her head. "It's too simple to be a trap. At least for Vlad."

Danny gave a shrug. "That's what I thought too, plus he could have nabbed me last night." The halfa held his chin in thought. "He was way too serious."

"Do you think it might be some kind of ultimatum them? Like he sends the whole town on you or you join him?" Tucker thought aloud still seeming unsure.

"Now that sounds like Vlad." Danny agreed with a glare.

"I don't know, didn't you say he wanted you to be a hero again when he drove you home before?" The goth recalled in curiosity.

"I don't know. I kind of thought so, but I just can't tell with Vlad." Danny threw up his arms in frustration. "But honestly, when does he do anything in MY best interest?"

Both his friends looked at him, and thought about it. There was a silence over the next few minutes before Sam spoke up. "Well... maybe if it was in his best interest too? Either way, there's only one way to find out."

Danny sat back and crossed his arms with a sigh. "I figured one of you would say that."

* * *

The trio approached the crowded City Hall entrance. Press was parked all over, but not a single GIW van could be spotted among them. "So far, it looks like a standard press conference." Sam noted as she looked around. Press, politicians, disgruntled civilians, and protesters; pretty standard.

"Yeah, but Vlad isn't as obvious as the GIW, Sam."

She rolled her eyes at his statement. "Like you need to tell me that?"

"It's a good sign at least, right?" Tucker suggested with a forced smile. Both Danny and Sam gave him a dead look. How many times did they assume the best only to get thrashed later? "Okay... never mind, but are we at least going in?"

"If we can, check out security." Sam pointed towards the guards stopping everyone from entering. They had a few stations outside for checking bags, and no doubt more inside. All of the protesters who made an attempt to enter were robbed of their signs. Danny quickly took notice of his father in his bright orange jumpsuit being pat down by some guards. They'd already grabbed two blasters from him while his wife finished removing her own hidden arms. "No picket signs or ectoguns... makes it hard to see which side he's on."

"Yeah, but don't they normally take weapons outside the door?"

Danny looked to his friend with a raised brow. "Uh, not that I've noticed. I still remember my mom holding me at blaster point back during that Walker incident."

"Well come on, let's go. As long as they allow PDAs and smart phones, I think I'm fine." Tucker then made a move to give Danny a push towards the doors.

Getting in was easier than expected, but none of them had brought any of their usual ghost weapons with them. Tucker let out a whistle at seeing the large crowd. "I know, I thought more people would watch from home considering how active ghosts have been." Danny agreed with slight surprise at the numbers.

"Just goes to show how fed up the town is." Sam crossed her arms as she looked around for some seats.

"Excuse me." A woman suddenly asked approaching them. "Are you Daniel Fenton?"

Danny raised a brow. "Yeah... Did you need something?"

She nodded and gestured to a side hall. "Mayor Masters wishes to speak with you before the press conference. He told me to keep my eye out and bring you to him as soon as you arrived."

"Why?" A harmless question if you didn't know the man very well.

"I don't know. I'm only doing as asked." She politely responded. She then pointed to his friends. "If you are here with him then there are some reserved seats at the front."

Tucker made a fist pump for his luck. "Sweet! VIP seats. Let's go, Sam." He took her arm to get over to the reserved section while Sam looked at the woman with worry.

"Tucker!" She growled at being pulled before turning back to Danny. "Be careful." He nodded and followed the secretary as asked. The seats didn't really scream VIP, but they were a bit roomier than where the other civilians were cramming into. A few minutes after they sat down, they were joined by a few others, some being familiar. Valerie took a spot next to Tucker though she didn't say anything.

"You okay, Valerie?" Tucker asked at seeing her tired expression.

"Huh? Oh... not really. Just tired mostly."

"Staying up late huh?" Sam remarked coldly.

Val shook her head. "No, I'm just having trouble sleeping." She then turned to glare at the Goth. "Not that you would know that feeling."

"You're right. I have no trouble sleeping at night." She gave the huntress a superior smirk before sitting back.

"You better watch it, Manson-"

"Whoa, hey Val, come on. We don't need to get into some big argument here. We don't need them to kick us out before it even begins."

Valerie gave him a pointed expression before sitting back and heaving a sigh. "Fine." She then gave them a quick side glance. "So where's Danny?"

"Mayor Masters wanted to talk to him before the whole thing started. Not sure why." Tucker explained as he looked at the time. "But it's been awhile already." Danny never came back.

Vlad's secretary appeared at the podium to quiet the room only a few minutes later. "Before we begin I would like to ask those of you representing the press to please refrain from shouting out. Mayor Masters will have a time for questions after he has finished speaking. I also ask all citizens here to inquire about the subject of today's press conference to refrain from getting up unless it is to leave. We have security on standby around the building."

Vlad stepped up behind her and a small murmur was heard around the room. "Yes, thank you, Mrs. Danavich" He took his position as he straightened his tie. A hush went around the room as he placed his hands on the podium and his expression showed the utmost seriousness. "People of Amity Park," He began after clearing his throat. "Tensions have been high in our fair city as of late. Citizens have been attacked, and terrorized by many entities we know as ghosts for some time now, and in recent weeks the terror has reached an all time high. Many of you may have noticed this change not long after the ghost known as Danny Phantom disappeared."

He made a pause as flashes from cameras, and reporters scribbled down notes waiting for the big news. "Today, I bring you a proposed solution to our growing problem." The voices around the room grew for a moment before dying down again. "Now this solution is not some grand scheme, or some multi step program. No, we do not have the time to waste testing those sorts of solutions. Today I bring you a solution based on what we know already works." He opened a folder on the podium and appeared to pull out some documents. "I don't imagine this solution I'm proposing will be perfect, but I do believe it will bring us back to a state of normalcy. Though I suppose I say that in terms of what is normal in Amity Park." That seemed to get a few chuckles from the crowd though his grin only lasted a second. He lifted the document for all to see. "What I have here is the embodiment of my proposed solution. An amendment to the Anti-Eco Code I call the Phantom Act." He paused to allow the audience settle for the final part.

Several press workers looked like they were about to jump out of their seats to ask questions. "Now, as you can see, this amendment is several pages long, and if I were to read it all to you now, I doubt I'd have time for questions after so I'll explain it simply. The Phantom Act will make it illegal to hunt, attack, or hold against his will in any manner, the ghost we know as Danny Phantom." The roar of upheaval was immediate as press pushed each other aside to inquire on it. "Please, remain in your seats. I will answer questions one at a time." Several security officers stepped out of the side halls to push back the press. It took a few minutes but Vlad remained silent until everyone was seated again. "Now let's see, you in the front for Channel 6." He directed and a blonde woman stood.

"Thank you, Mayor Masters. Please tell us how you came to this decision? How will this stop the ghosts?"

The older halfa gave a nod. "Yes, I expected this question." He snapped his fingers and a diagram appeared on the screen behind him. "What you see now is a chart showing ghost attacks from the last 6 months. You'll notice the first few have a calm fluctuation, but then at the end a sudden increase. Marked in red there is the last proven sighting of Phantom." He used a laser pointer to show the red line marking through just before the ghost attack increase. "I believe this data speaks for itself, but I will admit it can be hard to see the trend for what it is. When Phantom left, the ghosts came." He then looked around the audience and gestured to a round man. "Ah, you in the third row."

"Yes, thank you. I understand this trend indicates Phantom's disappearance being the cause, but what do you say about him actually being behind the ghosts attacking?"

Vlad let out a sigh, but kept himself professional. "While I understand your reasoning, I must point out that I only used facts when compiling my data. I cannot use a groundless theory when deciding the fate of our city." There were several loud shouts after he said that, but he simply raised his hand to quiet them. "You, from channel 5." Vlad directed after ignoring the angry slander.

"Yes, Lance Thunder with Ghost Watch. Groundless theories aside, how does this data prove Phantom wasn't the cause? I couldn't help but notice the decline shown in the recent weeks on your own chart."

Vlad looked back to check what the reporter noticed and nodded. "Oh that, well," He pressed a button and a white line shot up through it just before the decline started. "This marker indicates when the GIW fully deployed in the city. The drop in ghosts is no doubt due to their vigilance."

"Then I don't see how you can fully justify this new law, Mayor Masters." Lance responded with a somewhat confident tone considering how Vlad was looking at him.

"Then perhaps this one will explain things." He pressed a new button and a second chart appeared. This one had two lines that followed a very similar pattern to the first graph until it reached the end. "This one shows damages by cost and insurance filings." Two more lines appeared in the same colors and spots as in the first one. "These lines represent the same as in the first one. While ghost attacks did drop with GIW presence, you'll notice cost only increased, and at quite a sever margin. I have similar charts to show repair time tables as well should you wish to see them, but I tell you now, they look very similar." Lance sat down as a low murmur once again took the building. "If you wish to see a breakdown of everything I researched in making this decision you'll find it on the city government page along with the full write out of the Phantom Act. Now, next question?" A large familiar man stood up with a raised hand. "Ah, Mr. Fenton. What is your question?" The millionaire was waiting for this one. Ever since he mentioned the new law to Jack, he knew the oaf would make something of it.

"If you want facts then how about you tell me how you know this will even work? All I'm hearing is you suddenly making a ghost free to roam about as he pleases." Agreement was heard through the crowd but didn't get out of hand.

"Yes, I knew that question would come up, and the answer is, I don't." He answered back coolly.

"What?!" The large hunter was bewildered by how calm his friend was.

"Yes, I don't actually know. You could say this is more a gesture of good faith. While there are a few conditions laid out in this law, for the most part it does give Phantom the freedom to go about much like any citizen of Amity Park. In making it safer for him to be here I hoped to..." He trailed off as growing excitement bubbled from the back. All eyes turned to the familiar glowing figure standing at the doors. Vlad couldn't hide how pleased he was Danny finally decided to make his appearance. The halfa took in his audience warily. The whispers were hard to miss, but in such numbers he couldn't understand what anyone was saying. "As I was saying," Vlad began again as he gestured to the ghost teen. "By making it safer for him to be here, I hoped to entice him to return." His tone exuded confidence as he showed his evidence with a hand held out to the teen. "Please step this way, Mr. Phantom. No need to wait in the back."

Danny moved his gaze back to the pompous halfa. Vlad had asked him earlier to simply listen to the press conference and appear when he felt it necessary. He'd originally planned to just stay invisible the whole time. That, however, quickly changed once he heard what Vlad had actually done. After a minute of thought he slowly made his way up the center of the room. He wasn't floating like he normally did. He walked, as normally as any human. "I would like to remind anyone who may have a poor opinion of this ghost that it is currently illegal to attempt any physical harm on him, ghost or no. And those who try, will be arrested." The mayor declared as he eyed a few choice members of the audience. It took all his self control for Jack not to reach for a weapon even though they'd been taken at the door. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels it has been quite some time since I last saw you. Please join me up on stage." Danny never took his eyes off the older halfa as he did as asked. He took the stairs like flying was against the rules, and remained silent all the while. "Now, any more questions?" He asked only to be met with a flurry of hands as well as ones from those who stood up. All the voices jumbled over each other, each wanting to be the first to ask the big questions. "Hold on!" The mayor demanded as he gestured to a young man with a note pad sitting near Jack. "You!"

"Uh, yes, but my question is directed towards Phantom?"

Vlad raised a brow as if surprised. He looked to Danny and gave a false shrug. "I suppose you may ask, but I don't feel it would be fair to force Phantom to answer." Danny couldn't help rolling his eyes before looking to the reporter.

"Okay... I guess... Anyway, Phantom, you've been gone for about a month and a half according to the mayor's data. If you're the hero you claim to be, why did you leave?" He held his pad at the ready to transcribe the answer. Phantom looked tired of the question though Vlad stepped to the side to allow him at the mic. The halfa didn't move at all. Despite the expectant faces all looking at him, Danny didn't even try to answer the question.

"Hmmm... It would seem Phantom declines your question then." Vlad stated with genuine disappointment. He'd honestly though Danny would jump at the chance to throw it back in the town's people's faces. He underestimated the boy's self control.

"If he won't answer, I'll do it for him." All eyes went to Tucker who stood with his PDA high in the air. He quickly went to work on his device taking over the projector screen as if it were nothing. "I've got a few choice one's right here from back when Phantom quit." He began playing a clip of people chanting while wearing Anti-Phantom shirts. Next he played one where a civilian was pushed out of the way of a blast, but then turned to shout at Phantom for pushing her anyway since it ruined her clothes. After that several pictures of Anti-Phantom posters plastering various walls around town. The icing on the cake? That was the billboard Danny had nearly blasted because of the graffiti. "He probably thought we wanted him gone." Tucker finished with a mock tone of cluelessness.

"Yes, thank you for that... interesting presentation, Mr. Foley. Please refrain from hijacking government equipment in the future." Vlad scolded lightly while enjoying how the citizens took in the images. Danny had subconsciously balled his fists just glancing at it from the corner of his eye. "Next question?" Several hands shot up, but Vlad called on an older man from CBN.

"Yes, thank you. I also have a question directed at Phantom."

Vlad shrugged as if truly sorry. "Like I told the last one, Phantom doesn't have to answer, but ask away."

The reporter nodded. "Well then, now that Phantom has a free pass around town, how does he plan to do better protecting it going forward?" This question got plenty of whispered conversations going on. Danny could see the expression of everyone looking at him. Most were angry while he could spot several that were hopeful. It was more than he thought at least, but not enough for him to get over the anger that question incited.

Vlad once again gave Danny the podium, but once again the young halfa refused to move. Vlad could tell that question really got to him, and so he didn't wait as long. "Once again it seems Phantom does not want to comment."

"If he won't answer questions, why is he even here?" One of the press shouted angrily.

"Why are you here!? I don't hear you answering questions!" Sam shouted back, thoroughly annoyed by how the press was treating her friend's self control.

"Shut up, kid!"

"Phantom doesn't need to be here!"

"You're free so why don't you go deal with some ghosts and scram!"

"Can't you say anything!?"

Shouts jumped up from all over quickly drowning each other out as they devolved to arguments around the room. "Order! Or I'll start having security escort people out!" Vlad tried to shout over the mob of anger. He liked a mob as much as anyone, but not when they were in his way. "Mrs. Danavich if you please?" He gestured to the angry crowd.

"Of course." She promptly pulled out an air horn and the crowd responded as any would; with silent annoyance at who ever used it.

"Now where was I? Yes, Phantom doesn't have to answer any questions, I welcome him to this discussion, and remain seated or I will have you escorted out of City Hall!" Vlad declared with a frustrated tone. He waited a moment for anyone to challenge his declaration before clearing his throat to continue in a more professional manner. "Now, actual questions, preferably for me?"

"I've got one." Maddie raised her hand and stood.

"Of course." Vlad welcomed coming from his beloved.

"How do we know that's really Phantom? We have all these people trying ask him questions, and arguing about what he's doing here. Yet no one questions if it's even him. So far I haven't seen any indication, or proof that is Phantom."

Jack raised a brow at his wife's question. "She's got a point. He's been walking the whole time, and he isn't talking. That could be someone in a costume." The oaf deduced surprisingly much to Vlad's annoyance. Why did he have to be quick to pick up on things when it wasn't in his favor?

"Honestly, I can assure you this is indeed Phantom." The mayor stated with his hands up peaceably.

"Prove it!" Someone shouted. "Yeah!" A few others joined in.

"Show me!" Maddie demanded while looking at Danny instead of Vlad. It only took a second for Danny to notice her gaze was directed at him, and it hurt. She was still demanding proof from him. How could he prove anything? It's not like he could call up a witness, plus she'd probably think they were overshadowed. A steady chant came over the crowd, breaking him from his thoughts. "Show us!" Was repeated over and over until Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" He shouted, and his otherworldly voice reverberated through the room. "Just shut up!" His fists shook at his sides as he took two steps to the edge of the stage. His eyes were an intense radioactive green as he glared down the suddenly quiet crowd. "I am so sick and tired everyone assuming things about me, accusing me of things I didn't do, and demanding I explain myself only to think I'm lying when I'm not!" He fumed as he looked around at the people. "You want me to answer your questions!? Fine!"

He pointed to the first reporter to ask him a question. "I didn't leave, I took an indefinite vacation! The reason? I'd say that kid down there had it covered if it weren't so damn obvious! Get a clue!" He them found the other man. "And as for your question about how I plan to do better 'protecting the town'." He mocked with air quotes. "I find it hilarious you assume I'm going to start protecting the town again just because I have that 'free pass'. Despite what you think, I worked hard keeping you safe for the past two years! It didn't matter where I was, what I was doing or what time it was, I'd go and get rid of ghosts for your sakes!"

He then glared towards his mother and his anger shifted slightly towards sadness. "And you!..." He floated up. "You wanted proof?" He could see his vision getting watery. "Can you prove to me a ghost can't be a hero? Is there something wrong with that?" All eyes turned to Maddie who looked at a loss for words. She knew what she wanted to say. Ghosts are evil so of course they couldn't really be a hero. Ghosts only want power and energy through their obsession. "It's hard to prove a negative isn't it?" Danny asked with a pained smile as he kept himself from tearing. He floated back down to the floor and began his way to the doors like a normal person.

"Please wait!" A sudden voice called out from the audience. Danny turned to them to see a woman with dark hair and light brown skin moving through the seats.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down or be removed from the building." A security officer addressed as he approached from the stage side.

"No, please, I just need to tell him something." She pleaded as she came to the walkway. The security men were already at Phantom's back as she dashed over to him with tears at her eyes. "I just want a moment, Phantom, please?" Danny raised a curious brow and turned to her with a wary nod. "I was beginning to think I'd never have this chance." She began as she wiped a tear.

"Do I... know you?" He finally asked curiously while stifling the emotion of moments before.

She shook her head and glanced back to where she was sitting. "No, but you've met my husband. His name is Monroe, and he worked at the warehouse by the docks that was destroyed."

Danny's expression went from curious to sad again in a seconds. "Oh..." He took a step back.

"Please..." She reached out for him and took his hand. "You saved him." She finally revealed with her tears increasing. "When he was trapped under the rubble slowly losing hope, you rescued him. You have no idea how terrified I was during that whole ordeal, but when he came home that day... Thank you. I don't care what anyone else says, you brought my husband home to me." She finally finished before breaking down in sobs. Her husband had emerged from the seats to get her back, but he shot a look at Danny. He didn't say anything, but his smile spoke volumes. He was thankful beyond words. Phantom couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He stood there frozen until the first one reached his chin before vanishing.

* * *

**Day 55**

The press conference sparked a multitude of online debates on blogs and even podcasts. Despite this though, not much really changed. The GIW were still active in town attempting to stop ghosts despite not being able to touch Phantom. It didn't really matter either since Phantom hadn't been seen since that day. There were, however, a handful of things that did change. The first thing was Mayor Master's approval ratings began to skyrocket. No one was really saying anything out loud but, the support was there. The second thing was that Anti-Phantom signage was cleaned up. It happened a little at a time with one person randomly tearing off a poster, or some would be street artist painting over graffiti. The third thing, and what could be the most important thing, was the newest trend. Danny sat at the table staring at a button his sister had given him when he got home. It was black with his hero insignia on it, and underneath was written 'My Hero' in bold white letters. "What'cha got there, Danny?" His dad asked loudly as he stepped through the lab door.

Danny turned to him in minor surprise. "Huh? Oh this? A Phantom pin Jazz got me. Apparently they were handing them out on her campus. She told me to wear it if I go out so Phantom will protect me."

Jack's expression went to a childish pout at the mention of Phantom. "Oh, those things..." Danny waited for the rant about how Phantom was evil, but to his immense surprise, his father didn't say anything else. He merely went to the fridge looking for a snack.

Danny was about to slip the pin in his pocket and head upstairs before hearing his phone. "Hey, Sam, what's up?" He paused in the living room and turned to the TV. "No, but isn't the GIW handling it?" He furrowed his brow before reaching for the remote and flipping on the TV. It was already on the news where covering the latest ghost attack. Technus appeared to be up to one of his bigger schemes as GIW tanks with his face rolled through the streets. "So that's what you meant..." He let out a sigh. "I guess it was only a matter of time before those government goons ended up with a ghost way over their heads."

He watched the footage for a few minutes silently before noting something in one of the replays. On a street corner behind one of the tanks stood a kid looking a little more than lost, but that's not what got his attention. No, what he really saw was the familiar pin fastened plain as day on the boy's shirt. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out his matching one. "Yeah, Sam, I'm still here." The halfa informed as he swept the smooth surface with his thumb. "How about we meet at Tucker's? I'm sure he'll have some ideas." Danny continued upstairs as he ended his call, and took one last look at the TV from the banister.

He then went to his room, closing the door behind. A flash under the door frame marked his leave, but not before fastening the pin to his backpack. Maybe things hadn't changed much. Maybe they weren't going to. Maybe they didn't really have to. It would be ridiculous to expect everyone to suddenly change their minds so easily. Who needs a shallow mindset like that? No, the real impacts happen a little at a time, with little actions. It may come in such an ordinary form such as a thank you, or some else holding the door for you. A simple idea can make a big impact even on a super hero. After all, a law can only do so much, and free swag never hurt.

* * *

**Big kindnesses are only possible because of everyday little kindnesses done by ordinary people. It's a fact! BTW, raise your hand if you saw this coming? I didn't really portray Vlad as much of a villain which I knew most of you were expecting me to do. I'm super happy with all who took the time to leave comments on this story! Thank you so much!=^-^=**


End file.
